Love is but a Memory FR
by kimmy52
Summary: Vous avez été magnifique, mystérieux, égaré. Je voulais vous sauver, je voulais vous donner quelque chose que vous emporteriez avec vous pour toujours. Je ne savais pas que je vous donner ma vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer est propriétaire de Twilight.**

**Cette histoire appartient à Domysticated, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Cette histoire se passe parfois dans la fin des années 80-début des années 90.**

o o o

Quand j'avais seize ans, mes parents m'ont envoyé dans un programme d'échange d'un an à l'étranger, en Europe. Ils espéraient que, loin de notre petite ville pluvieuse, je perdrais ma maladresse sociale et ma timidité, et que j'échapperais à l'intimidation et à l'aliénation de mon lycée tout-Américain.

Leur plan n'a pas tout à fait fonctionné. Je me suis retrouvée dans une petite ville pluvieuse d'Europe centrale où le ciel était aussi gris et oppressant que le nôtre, mais sans l'océan pour m'échapper, à proximité. Et le lycée ... eh bien, disons juste que j'ai échangé un enfer tout**-**Américain pour un tout Européen. Je suis restée timide, maladroite et isolée, mais heureusement la popularité de mon hôte «sœur», Alice, m'a protégé contre l'intimidation.

Cette année-là à l'étranger aurait été un moment passager complètement banale dans l'histoire triste et oubliable de mon adolescence, si elle n'avait pas été pour mon sens catastrophique de l'orientation et mon sens apparemment inexistant d'instinct de conservation.

Je ne savais rien de la vie en dehors de l'école d'élite internationale que j'ai suivie**, **et prêtais à peine attention quand Esmé et Carlisle, mes parents d'accueil, discutaient de la politique et des affaires courantes à la table du dîner.

J'ai consciencieusement pris le bus pour l'école et à l'arrière, j'ai à contre-cœur suivi Alice dans ses tournées shopping le samedi après-midi, en ville. J'ai voulu que les jours passent plus vite pour que je puisse rentrer à la maison et me cacher dans ma chambre, un cocon dans la solitude familière et réconfortante.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, tout a changé.

C'était une journée glaciale de Février. Mon professeur de mathématiques était malade, et nous avons été renvoyés tôt. Plutôt que d'attendre deux heures pour le bus de ramassage scolaire, j'ai décidé de prendre les transports en commun, dans l'espoir que je rentrerais à la maison plus tôt.

Les choses ne se sont pas exactement passées comme prévu.

J'ai pris le bus en ville, avec l'intention de prendre un second bus à partir de là pour la maison, mais j'ai du descendre au mauvais arrêt**,** et je me trouvais bientôt errante dans les rues derrière la gare lorsque l'obscurité est tombée, accompagnée par la pluie glaciale, intense. J'ai essayé de demander des directions, mais les habitants, hostiles, hâtifs ont feint de ne pas comprendre mon fort accent français et m'ont juste ignoré. Finalement, vaincue, je me suis affalée sur un banc, et ai commencé à pleurer. J'allais devoir faire appel à Esmé, et je détestais me sentir comme une imbécile.

J'ai dû rester là pendant un certain temps ... peut-être vingt minutes, suffisamment longtemps pour que toute la lumière persistante du jour se soit dissipée. Mes larmes se sont calmées et j'ai enfin eu le courage de me lever et de l'appeler.

La lueur d'une cigarette à ma droite m'a distrait.

Assis sur un muret à un mètre de moi était une figure voûtée. Je ne pouvais pas le discerner à coup sûr, mais je pensais que c'était un homme: il était assis juste en dehors du cône de lumière émise par le lampadaire le plus proche. Je me suis éloignée, effrayée. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux me regardant fixement, attentivement, pouvait deviner la manière lente et délibérée de laquelle il suçait sur sa cigarette, Dieu sait combien de temps il avait été là, m'observant. Il était anormalement silencieux. J'ai voulu courir, je _savais_ que je devais courir, les rues sombres étaient désertes, mais je suis restée figée sur place.

J'ai avalé fort, et ai tenté un petit sourire.

«Hé ... Salut. Je suis ... Je suis perdue ...»Merde, je semblais si stupide. Si vulnérable. _Juste m'agresser et être d'accord avec cela, tu veux?_

Il n'a fait aucun mouvement en réponse à mes paroles et il m'est venu à l'esprit que, peut-être, il ne comprend pas l'anglais.

_«__Moi ... je suis perdue_.» ai-je dit à nouveau, sur un ton encore plus idiot, honteux, une fois de plus, de mon affreux accent.

«Je vous ai compris parfaitement la première fois.» Il a répliqué en anglais, sa diction claire et pure malgré certains indices évidents d'une langue étrangère, son ton coupé et froid. Pourtant, il ne s'est pas déplacé. J'ai commencé à me sentir gêné et mon instinct de survie est finalement entré en jeu. J'ai commencé à ramasser mes affaires et ai reculé, vers la rue sombre et vide.

«Attendez.» Il a sauté du mur et ai entré dans la lumière. Je me suis retournée et ai levé la tête vers lui, prêt à me renforcer à une présence menaçante et en essayant de me rappeler les bases d'autodéfense que j'avais appris de mon père.

Mais un regard vers lui et ma résolution a été perdu. Il n'était pas un homme, mais un garçon ... peut-être seulement un ou deux ans de plus que moi. Ses vêtements étaient vieux et pas assez chauds, son blouson en jean humide et inadéquat face à des conditions météorologiques hivernales. Mais ce qui m'a vraiment frappé, c'est qu'il était irrésistiblement beau, avec des caractéristiques parfaites : grecques, des yeux profonds, intenses et vacillants, les cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Il était grand, sans être imposant, avec une fière posture droite qui me rappelait les gars de l'équipe de natation à la maison.

Mon cœur, qui avait battu rapidement, pompé par l'adrénaline et les nerfs a manqué un battement.

Jusque-là j'avais toujours pensé que je n'étais pas le genre de fille à se laisser influencer par la beauté extérieure, pas le type peu profond, superficiel dont la tête pourrait tourner juste à la vue d'un joli garçon. Je ne me souciais pas des acteurs, ou des chanteurs, ou aucune des idoles qui couvraient les murs d'Alice. Et pourtant, quand je l'ai vu _lui_... Je suis sûre que c'était son seul regard qui m'a fait rester, alors que j'aurais dû courir.

«Vous avez dit que vous étiez perdue. Où devez-vous aller?» Son ton était toujours coupé, une intonation artificielle trahissant son origine étrangère, les consonnes dures et de façon inattendue, musicale. Mais il y avait la bonté, là aussi, et en quelque sorte, contre mon meilleur jugement, j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance.

«J'ai besoin du bus numéro 27. J'ai pensé que c'était ici, mais ... je ne sais pas. Ces rues se ressemblent toutes ...» Les larmes jaillirent de nouveau de mes yeux, plus la frustration de ma propre bêtise qu'autre chose à ce stade.

Il a laissé échapper un petit rire, neutre. «Oui. Elles se ressemblent toutes. Je sais où est l'arrêt 27, je peux vous y emmener si vous voulez.»

J'ai hésité. Non pas que j'avais actuellement de quelconque meilleures options, mais quand même ... Je me sentais mal à le suivre trop volontairement ... qui savait qui, ou ce qu'il était.

«Je ne mords pas, vous savez. » Il y avait une tristesse dans sa voix qui m'a réchauffé vers lui et a effacé toute la méfiance persistante.

«Très bien.»

J'ai mis mon sac à dos et nous avons commencé à marcher sur la route, en silence, maintenant une distance entre nous. Il était pâle et avait l'air fatigué, j'ai remarqué en ce moment, et d'après le léger tremblement de ses mains et à la manière qu'il voutait ses épaules, j'ai supposé qu'il devait avoir très froid.

Après un moment le silence m'a énervé, et j'ai essayé de faire la conversation.

«Alors ... vous vivez par ici?»

« Oui, quelque chose comme ça », était sa courte réponse finale. Il n'a pas encouragé à poursuivre le questionnement, donc je n'ai pas demandé plus.

En vérité, j'étais curieuse. Je voulais savoir quel était son nom, où il a vécu, où il est allé à l'école. Je voulais savoir d'où il était et combien de temps il avait vécu ici. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il faisait assis sur un mur, fumant une cigarette par une telle horrible soirée.

Mais je n'ai posé aucune de ces questions. J'ai juste marché avec lui, essayant de me maintenir à son rythme rapide et ses longues foulées.

Finalement, nous avons convergé dans une rue plus animée, et j'ai commencé à reconnaître des points de repère familiers. Il y avait le grand magasin où Esmé m'avait pris pour acheter de nouveaux gants; là, la librairie qui portait parfois le New York Times. C'était plus animé ici, et n'importe quel sentiment persistant d'effroi a reculé. Bientôt, j'ai découvert l'arrêt de bus et le soulagement m'a inondé.

Le garçon a fait un signe avec sa tête, et a attendu quelques mètres derrière moi tandis que j'ai vérifié l'horaire. _Merde_. Je venais de le manquer et le suivant n'était pas avant 40 autres minutes. Esmé et Carlisle seraient d'abord inquiets et ensuite très énervés. Je suppose que je devrais avoir tenté de les appeler, mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la pensée n'est même pas entrée dans ma tête. Au lieu de cela, je me suis affalée sur le banc - heureusement, c'était un arrêt de bus abrité, car la pluie a repris et s'est tournée vers la neige fondue- et me suis résignée à attendre. Le garçon a hésité, ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis avec un soupir, s'est assit sur le banc à côté de moi, maintenant une distance de sécurité comme il l'avait fait depuis le début.

«Oh, vous n'avez pas à attendre pour moi, vous savez ... c'est très bien, merci. Vous avez été très gentil mais je serai bien maintenant.» Je me suis précipitée pour le rassurer, et peut-être tenté de le faire partir, une certaine nervosité en sa présence s'emparant de moi.

Il a juste haussé les épaules.

«Ce n'est pas comme j'ai nulle part d'autre où être. Je vais attendre ici avec vous, si cela vous convient.» Il a allumé une autre cigarette, a tiré vers le haut le col de sa veste, et a regardé fixement dans l'espace en avant.

«J'ai pensé que vous avez dit que vous avez vécu à proximité.»

«Oui, eh bien, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'y retourner, alors ...» Il ne s'est pas tourné pour me regarder pendant qu'il parlait.

Je l'ai entendu à nouveau, la tristesse et la honte de sa voix. Je suppose que, avec du recul, que c'était ça, couplé avec le fait qu'il avait l'air si vulnérable dans ses vêtements bizarres et débraillés, démodés, qui m'a fait me sentir si atypique et franche avec lui, alors que normalement, j'étais timide et calme et incapable de discours intelligent en présence d'un membre du sexe opposé.

«Euh, bien.» J'ai fait une petite pause, rassemblant le courage. «Quel est votre nom ?»

Il s'est alors tourné vers moi, abasourdi.

«Vous voulez savoir mon nom?»

«Ouais ... est-ce inhabituel?»

Il a secoué la tête et a regardé droit devant lui une fois de plus.

«Edward. Vous pouvez m'appeler Edward.» Le nom a semblé exotique et provisoire sur ses lèvres.

«Je suis Bella.» J'ai tendu ma main, puis l'ait retiré, réalisant que le geste me faisait ressembler à un enfant en bas âge. J'ai essayé de cacher mon geste ringard en parlant trop, trop vite.

«Je suis américaine, vous savez, de Washington. L'État de Washington, pas le D.C, c'est ce que chacun assume immédiatement. Je suis ici sur un programme d'échange. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, non plus, n'est-ce pas?»

Il a ri. Un rire creux, amer.

«Non, je ne suis pas d'ici. Je suppose que vous pourriez dire que je suis sur un programme d'échange, aussi.»

«Où allez-vous à l'école?»

«Je n'y vais pas.»

«Vous n'allez pas à l'école? Quel âge avez-vous?»

Il s'est retourné, entièrement cette fois, me faisant face et dans le processus, il s'est déplacé beaucoup plus près de moi. Suffisamment proche pour que je puisse discerner la couleur de ses yeux verts fatigués. Suffisamment proche pour que je puisse voir ses longs cils, épais et la légère barbe qui couvrait ses joues.

_Pas assez près. _

«Vous posez beaucoup de questions que vous connaissez? Est-ce une chose américaine? J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes tous si avide et curieux ... vous pensez que vous possédez le monde, et méritez de savoir tout sur tout le monde.»

Il a fermé les yeux, son expression presque peiné, tandis que j'ai tressailli à la rudesse de ses mots.

Il s'est détendu un peu, et a prit une profonde inspiration. «Désolé. C'était très grossier, acceptez s'il vous plaît mes excuses. Je ne vous connais pas mais je suis sûr que vous êtes très sympathique.» Ses mots étaient formels et solennels. Il s'est tourné pour me regarder, un petit sourire adoucissant ses traits. «J'ai dix-sept ans.»

Nous sommes restés silencieux après cela. Il a continué à fumer, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune fumer autant de toute ma vie. Finalement, alors que le bus s'est arrêté en haut de la rue, il s'est de nouveau tourné vers moi.

«Eh bien, c'était agréable de vous rencontrer, Bella. S'il vous plaît soyez sûr et ne vous perdez pas de nouveau. Et ne faites pas confiance aux gens si facilement.» Il s'est levé et a commencé à s'éloigner. J'ai trouvé ma voix juste à temps.

«Edward! Arrêtez! Je ... comment puis-je vous revoir?»

Il ne s'est même pas arrêté, mais a continué à marcher les épaules voûtées en avant, les mains dans ses poches.

«Vous savez où me trouver.» Sa voix s'est attardée, longtemps après qu'il ait tourné le coin.

o o o

Je n'ai rien dit à personne de mon étrange rencontre. D'une certaine façon, je savais que quelque chose était différent à propos d'Edward, et que peut-être je n'étais pas vraiment censé l'avoir rencontré, que nos chemins ne devraient jamais s'être croisés. Je savais aussi, instinctivement, que je ne devrais pas le chercher, que je devrais oublier ce jour-là et être reconnaissante que les choses n'aient pas pris une tournure différente, plus sombre.

Je savais tout cela et j'étais résolu à faire la bonne chose. Après tout, c'est qui j'étais: la fille qui fait la bonne chose. La jeune fille trop effrayée pour faire autrement.

J'ai duré trois jours. Sur le quatrième, j'ai agi. J'ai dit à Esmé et Alice que j'avais un groupe d'étude après l'école et ai pris le bus en ville. J'ai essayé très fort de revenir sur mes pas, de retrouver ce banc et ce mur.

J'ai échoué.

Je devrais avoir renoncé à ce moment là. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Au contraire, je suis devenue encore plus obsédée de le trouver.

Le jour suivant, j'ai sauté la classe et ai essayé à nouveau. Cette fois, j'ai trouvé l'endroit. Il était désert, abandonné. Mais j'ai remarqué que les mégots de cigarettes sur le sol, à coté du mur, et l'ai pris comme mon signe pour y retourner.

J'ai dû laisser passer quelques jours, pour attendre la bonne occasion. C'est venu assez tôt, ce samedi, je suis allée en ville avec Alice. Il n'était pas difficile de la perdre: une mention vague d'une librairie, et elle n'était que trop désireuse de passer du temps seule avec son petit ami.

Je suis arrivée au banc et me suis assise. Edward n'était nulle part en vue, mais j'avais le temps. J'ai pris un livre de mon sac à dos, ai remonté mes genoux contre ma poitrine, et ai commencé à lire. Il faisait froid, mais ne pleuvait pas. Non pas que la pluie aurait fait une différence.

J'ai attendu.

Et il est venu.

Il s'est assit à côté de moi et a sourit. J'ai sourit en arrière et ai probablement rougi. Je me soudainement sentie timide, toute l'audace et la certitude m'abandonnant maintenant que j'avais atteint mon but. Il a tendu la main pour mon livre et, soigneusement, sans perdre ma marque, il s'est penché en avant pour voir le titre. Il a sourit de nouveau, le remettant.

«C'est un bon livre.»

«Ouais ... je l'aime.»

Nous étions assis comme ça, l'un à côté de l'autre, se touchant presque, mais pas tout à fait, pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était aussi beau que je me le suis rappelé. Même si, dans ma mémoire, j'avais effacé tous les défauts, les signes inévitables d'humanité: les yeux fatigués, les cheveux trop longs, les dents légèrement de travers.

Même maintenant, je dois me forcer à me rappeler qu'il n'était pas, en fait, parfait: qu'il était juste humain. Dans ma mémoire, il est toujours surnaturellement parfait.

Si près, j'étais en mesure de le sentir, et son odeur de cigarettes et de savon, avec autre chose, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais rencontré auparavant. C'était un parfum étonnamment adulte, et cela a donné à son histoire plus que toutes les paroles qu'il avait prononcées à ce jour.

Parfois, nous nous sommes tournés vers l'autre et avons sourit maladroitement jusqu'à ce que finalement, il parle.

«Tu m'as trouvé, tu vois? Tu es une fille intelligente. Aussi dingue, tu n'es pas censée aller après les garçons comme ça, surtout les garçons particulièrement étranges que tu rencontres dans la rue après la tombée de la nuit.» Son visage est soudainement devenu sérieux. «Promets que tu ne feras jamais cela de nouveau.»

«Qu'est-ce? Trouves-tu?»

«Aucune ... confiance aux étrangers ... particulièrement des garçons.» Son ton était solennel: c'était quelque chose que mon père aurait pu me dire. En fait, c'était sans doute quelque chose que mon père m'_avait _dit dans le passé.

«Est-ce que ça veut dire je ne devrais pas te faire confiance? »

«Tu ne devrais probablement pas, non.»

«Pourtant, je le veux.» Qui était cette audacieuse, franche fille parlant? Était-ce vraiment moi? Où a-t-elle trouvé le courage et la détermination?

Il m'a regardé nerveusement, et dans ses yeux j'ai vu les pensées et les émotions que je ne pouvais pas lire, ne pouvait pas comprendre. J'étais en territoire inconnu, et c'était désorientant et enivrant, comme une nouvelle boisson ou un aliment nouveau et je voulais le connaitre, le savourer. Le dévorer.

Puis, sans préavis ou d'autres paroles, il s'est penché en avant et m'a embrassé.

Je mentirais si je disais que c'est ce à quoi je m'étais attendue à ce que mon premier baiser soit. D'une part, je ne l'avais pas prévu et la surprise l'a emporté sur toute autre émotion que j'éprouvais alors. C'était très bref, si bref ... presque un défi.

Presque comme s'il était audacieux avec moi pour que je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

J'ai pris le défi et l'ai embrassé en retour. Ne sachant pas ce que je faisais, mais déterminée à bien faire les choses. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile dans un premier temps, ses lèvres aussi immobiles et froides que ceux d'une statue. Ce seul fait m'a davantage décidée, et finalement il a cédé. Ses lèvres se sont entrouvertes et un doux sifflement sonore est venu du plus profond de lui. Une main est allée dans mes cheveux et est descendue vers mon cou, tandis que l'autre me tirait vers lui alors que j'étais presque assise sur ses genoux. Sa langue a sollicité la mienne, et je l'ai goûté, cigarettes, menthe, et pluie, et mon corps éveillé aux innombrables sensations inconnues. Je n'avais pas de nom pour ce que j'ai ressenti alors, mais maintenant je sais ce que c'était ... la convoitise et le désir, et avoir le vertige, l'enivrante intensité d'éprouver ces sentiments pour la première fois.

Nous nous sommes embrassés pendant longtemps ce jour-là, alternant des mouvements affamés, presque furieux avec d'autres plus doux et tendres. Ses doigts longs, minces, froids ont trouvé mes mains et les ont tenus serré, comme s'il avait besoin de ma prise pour se contrôler.

Nous avons à peine dit un mot l'un à l'autre.

En fin de compte c'était l'imminente tombée de la nuit qui nous a éloignés. J'ai dû aller rejoindre Alice. Rentrer à la maison.

«Je dois y aller.»

«Je sais. » Le masque d'indifférence était de retour sur son visage. «Reviendras-tu? »

«Oui ... oui je serais là. Lundi.»

Il a hoché la tête et a allumé une cigarette. J'ai tendu ma main une fois de plus, il l'a pris, l'a apporté à son visage, puis l'a embrassé légèrement, comme un gentleman façonné à l'ancienne.

Je me suis éloignée et l'ai laissé derrière. Immobile, illisible.

o o o

Je suis revenue le lundi. Et le jeudi. Et le samedi.

Bientôt, je sautais des classes, faisant des excuses, trouvant tous les moyens possibles pour retrouver Edward. Il n'était pas toujours là, à ce que j'ai pensé comme «notre» endroit, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui et il n'avait jamais demandé mon numéro. J'ai juste accepté cela comme la façon dont les choses étaient. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, l'incertitude, le sens d'incohérence et la possibilité de nos rencontres les rendait encore plus spéciales à mes yeux.

Quand nous étions séparés, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. C'était une obsession. J'ai revécu chaque minute que nous avons passé ensemble, me suis rappelée des sensations, son toucher, son odeur, son goût, dans un tel détail vif que j'ai tremblé et ai picoté de partout.

Quand nous étions ensemble, je me suis perdue en lui et l'ai voulu lui pour se perdre en moi. Je me suis rendue compte très tôt qu'il n'aimait pas parler, qu'il détestait quand j'ai posé des questions. La peine, la honte et le désespoir sont apparu si souvent dans ses yeux. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour garder ces sentiments à distance et ai consenti à toutes ses conditions, explicites ou implicites.

Parfois, quand le temps était juste trop mauvais, nous allions dans un déprimant petit café dans l'une des ruelles. Je buvais un chocolat chaud ou un thé. Jamais, pendant tous les mois ou nous nous sommes connus, il a pris quelque chose de plus qu'un verre d'eau. Il n'a jamais rien commandé, et ne m'a jamais rien laissé commander pour lui.

J'ai parfois essayé de lui acheter une boisson ou de la nourriture. J'ai essayé de lui donner un de mes livres une fois. Il a refusé, fier et effroyablement déterminé. Avec du recul, je suis en colère que je n'ai jamais remis en cause ceci, que je n'ai jamais insisté sur ce fait.

«Je ne prendrai jamais rien de toi si je ne peux te donner quelque chose en retour.»

J'ai compris, de manière instinctive et flou, que j'ai dû respecter ceci, lui permettre cette dignité, et ainsi je l'ai laissé partir. Une autre condition qu'il a établie, une autre condition que je n'ai pas remise en cause.

o o o

La plupart du temps, cependant, nous sommes restés à l'extérieur.

Nos rencontres devinrent plus hardies, plus affamées, et plus frénétiques. Il y avait un petit parc à proximité et nous nous promenions là-bas, nous cachant entre les arbres, faisant progressivement passer des frontières dans notre désir mutuel de nous rapprocher. Mains plus audacieuses, les bouches plus affamées, et mon corps m'a montré toutes les choses dont je n'avais aucune connaissance préalable.

Le temps s'est réchauffé et le parc a commencé à se remplir. C'était juste une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne nous ait repérés, et je devenais mal à l'aise avec le fait d'être si intime avec Edward en public. En même temps, j'ai senti sa frustration augmenter à notre relation physique rachitique. Il a voulu plus. J'ai voulu plus aussi et par-dessus tout j'ai voulu lui donner quelque chose de moi, quelque chose qu'il accepterait.

Un jour particulièrement gris, comme nous étions haletants derrière un arbre, ses mains ayant combattu et perdu une bataille avec mon jeans étroit, son souffle difficile et erratique, il s'est tourné vers moi et a saisi ma main. Il a évité mes yeux, comme il m'a dit, d'une voix étranglée, à demi dominant, à demi-suppliant:

«Viens avec moi.»

Je l'ai suivi sans aucun doute, comme j'ai tout fait avec lui. Nous avons marché peut-être dix ou quinze minutes, plus loin dans les ruelles derrière la gare que l'on m'avait dit, à plusieurs reprises, d'éviter. Il a tenu ma main fermement et m'a serré près de lui, me jetant des coups d'œil pour s'assurer que j'étais bien, sans oser rien dire.

Nous sommes arrivés, finalement, devant un vieil hôtel à l'abandon. C'était le genre de bâtiment qui pourrait avoir été une fois respectable et convenable, mais était loin de l'être ces jours-ci. La porte était ouverte, et j'ai entrevu un vestibule sombre et mal éclairé avec des tapis usés et un sol irrégulier. Nous sommes restés à l'extérieur et Edward a resserré son emprise sur ma main une fois de plus. Il s'est tourné pour me faire face, se penchant pour que je puisse le regarder: son visage était déformé par une gamme d'émotions que j'avais vues auparavant, mais jamais aussi intense, jamais aussi claire. La honte, la tristesse, la colère et la peur ont passé en ondes dans ses yeux, faisant mon cœur palpiter et battre si fortement qu'il a faillit frapper le souffle hors de moi.

«Tu n'as pas à venir à l'intérieur» Il a finalement dit, se raidissant, apparemment résigné à ma fuite imminente.

Mais il y avait autre chose sur son visage, quelque chose de désespéré et suppliant et extrêmement vulnérable, une faim de tendresse, de chaleur humaine, une solitude qui a prié pour être atténuée, une lueur d'espoir qui a refusé d'être vaincu.

J'ai levé la main pour chasser ses cheveux de son front, et lui ai caressé la joue aussi doucement que je pouvais.

«J'ai confiance en toi.»

Il s'est penché, ses yeux fermés, et a touché mon front avec le sien. Il a froissé ses lèvres contre mes cheveux et m'a tiré à proximité, son bras dans un geste protecteur autour de mon épaule.

Nous sommes entrés, mon cœur battant furieusement. Le hall était désert et l'escalier était faiblement éclairé. Je pouvais entendre des sons de musique, de voix, d'une conversation animée dans une langue étrangère, quelque part dans le lointain. J'ai enterré mon visage plus profondément dans la poitrine d'Edward, désespérée à chercher une certaine familiarité dans ce lieu qui était si étranger et menaçant.

Nous avons monté deux étages d'escalier et avons marché tout le chemin dans un long couloir. Edward s'est arrêté devant la dernière porte, démêlant son bras de mes épaules et a sorti une clef de sa poche. Il a ouvert la porte et j'ai retenu mon souffle avant d'entrer.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'étais attendue. A l'intérieur, c'était juste une modeste chambre d'hôtel, vieille et fatiguée, avec la preuve de nombreuses années de négligence et de dégradation. Mais c'était aussi propre et bien rangé, bien qu'il ait évidemment vécu dedans. Il y avait deux lits jumeaux, un lavabo avec un miroir, j'ai remarqué deux brosses à dents et un rasoir, et une petite table branlante avec une pile de livres au bord.

Edward a fermé la porte doucement et s'est tenu, attendant ma réaction, probablement en attente pour ma fuite.

Tout à coup, j'étais plein de questions, était-ce là où il a vécu? Pourquoi? Avec qui? Quel était son histoire?

J'ai fait un pas vers lui, prête à exiger des explications, des interprétations, des assurances.

Il se tenait dans un coin, les épaules tendues, ses yeux baissés, se mordant nerveusement les lèvres.

Au lieu de poser des questions, j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille et me suis levée sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Je l'ai embrassé plus durement que jamais, je l'ai embrassé avec la ferveur, la passion, la dévotion déchainée. Tout ce qui était dans cette chambre ... Je ne m'en suis pas souciée. Je voulais effacer ses doutes, bannir les démons qui se battaient pour prendre le contrôle de lui. Je voulais qu'il se sente vivant.

Nous nous sommes embrassés et touchés et avons jeté nos vêtements avant de tomber dans le lit. J'ai retenu mon souffle, le voyant nu pour la première fois, il était parfait, magnifique et à ce jour je me souviens encore comment j'ai regardé sa peau pâle éclatante dans la lumière grise qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. J'ai tremblé de peur et de plaisir.

Les draps ont semblé rugueux contre ma peau dénudée, mais leur odeur propre, ils sentaient comme lui. J'ai fermé mes yeux et ai inhalé profondément.

«Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre vit ici?» J'ai réussi à poser comme il a décroché mon soutien-gorge, avant que je n'ai perdu toute ma capacité pour parler et ai coulé dans une tempête d'intenses émotions contrastées, les nerfs luttant avec la luxure, la conscience de soi avec le désir.

«Mon frère. Il ne reviendra pas avant ce soir.»

Il m'a embrassé aussi, commençant sur mon cou, et plongeant vers mes seins. Il a apporté une main pour me caresser là, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus d'insistance. Sa main et sa bouche se sont réunit comme il a embrassé, léché, mordu et touché, suscitant des sons que je n'ai pas cru que je pouvais produire. Il avait fait ça avant, c'était très clair, et étrangement, au lieu de me sentir jalouse, j'étais contente de cela, heureuse de son expérience, heureuse de le laisser prendre l'initiative.

Il a tremblé un peu comme il a enlevé ma culotte, faisant une pause pour me regarder.

«Est-ce correct?» il a absurdement demandé, comme si je ne l'avais pas seulement suivi dans un hôtel étrange, comme si nous n'étions pas presque nus et frémissants de désir. Comme si je pouvais m'arrêter maintenant.

Je pense que j'ai ri, juste un peu, et ai hoché la tête.

Il m'avait touché là auparavant, rapidement et à la hâte, mais cette fois il a pris son temps pour explorer et envahir. Le choc de ses doigts au fond de moi m'a presque fait hurler, et il a légèrement reculé, avant de repartir plus tendrement, plus lentement. Il a alterné des baisers légers, sur mes lèvres, mon cou, mes oreilles, avec des caresses feutrées dans une langue que je n'ai pas compris. Cela a sonné incroyablement doux et exotique. Peu à peu je me suis détendue sous son toucher et il a pris un rythme nouveau, ses mains s'enhardissant, ses mouvements plus erratiques.

Je l'ai tenu serré, si serré, n'osant pas trop bouger, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire, ce que je pouvais faire.

Il a tiré les couvertures sur nous et a secoué la tête quand j'ai fait un signe pour déplacer mes mains, alors je les ai gardés sur ses épaules, mes ongles labourant dans sa chair.

J'ai perdu ma virginité ce jour-là. C'était douloureux, et il y avait du sang en cause. Mais je ne m'en suis pas soucié parce que j'ai finalement senti comme une connexion réelle avec Edward. Je savais finalement que je lui avais donné un peu de réconfort tangible. Finalement, je lui avais donné un cadeau qu'il pouvait accepter.

Ensuite, il m'a tenu pendant une longue période, ses doigts tapotant une mélodie inconnue sur mon dos.

«Que fais-tu?»

«Chut ..." Sa voix était un chuchotement lointain, rêveur. "Je joue sur toi.»

«Comme un piano?» J'ai sourit.

«Oui, comme un piano.» Il s'est penché et a embrassé mon épaule avec une tendresse que je n'avais jamais connue auparavant. Ses doigts ont continué leur travail, Parfois léger comme une plume, d'autres fois dure et rapide.

o o o

C'est devenu une routine. Je le retrouverais à notre endroit habituel, nous marcherions vers l'hôtel et aurions des rapports sexuels. Nous sommes devenus meilleurs, plus en phase avec les besoins et préférences de chacun, et j'ai commencé à jouir de plus en plus. Il m'a appris comment me détendre, comment aller au fond de mon corps, comment me rendre au plaisir. Il m'a appris à me délecter dans notre relation physique, pour célébrer l'extase que nous pourrions apporter l'un à l'autre.

Je pouvais voir combien il en avait besoin, combien il avait besoin de la libération, de l'oubli. Quand il a atteint son apogée, il a eu l'air absent, dans un autre monde. Il a également eu l'air jeune, les froncements de sourcils sur son front se lissant pendant qu'il fermait ses yeux et roulait sa tête en arrière, perdu dans l'intensité de son orgasme. Je voulais voir ce visage encore et encore et il m'a taquiné en me disant que j'étais insatiable.

Mais vraiment ... J'étais insatiable pour le garçon qu'il était par la suite: la tension a quitté son visage, la tristesse s'est évaporée pour quelques heures, même le lourd nuage de la honte qui pesait sur lui a reculé. Il m'a tenu, m'a chanté des chansons douces et des vers de poésie, et peu à peu, il m'a parlé de lui.

J'ai rassemblé l'histoire au cours d'un certain nombre de semaines. Il était un réfugié. Son pays d'origine avait été sous un régime brutal pendant de nombreuses décennies et ses parents avaient été des dissidents politiques depuis qu'il était bébé. Ils avaient été emprisonnés il y a plus de cinq ans et il ne savait rien de leur sort. Lui et son frère avaient vécu avec sa grand-mère jusqu'à sa mort, quelques jours avant le dix-huitième anniversaire de son frère. En l'absence de liens familiaux tangibles à gauche et la menace imminente du service militaire, ils se sont enfuis. Il n'a pas vraiment voulu parler des détails ou de la logistique de la façon dont ils étaient arrivés ici, et tout ce qu'il a été disposé à partager au sujet de sa situation actuelle, était qu'il attendait que sa demande d'asile soit examinée et, en attendant , il n'était pas censé travailler ou aller à l'école, il n'était pas censé exister. Je n'ai jamais vu son frère, mais j'ai compris qu'il travaillait, illégalement, sur un chantier de construction quelque part et qu'Edward mourait d'envie de le rejoindre, mais son frère ne le laisserait pas faire.

«Il pense ... il pense encore que je pourrais, un jour, jouer du piano ... il ne veut pas me gâcher mes mains.»

Sa voix étranglée et quand je le regardais, je pouvais voir que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes qu'il tentait désespérément de refréner. J'ai embrassé chacun de ses longs parfait doigts, en changeant, puis ai ensuite fait l'amour avec lui de nouveau.

«Je ne resterai pas ici, je te le promets, je n'aurai pas cette non-vie pour toujours. Je ferai quelque chose de moi, ailleurs. Peut-être que je viendrai en Amérique ...»Sa voix était solennelle et sérieuse. Je l'ai embrassé, et il a sourit. «Je jouerai du piano de nouveau.»

Ça m'a tué de penser qu'il n'avait pas accès à aucune des choses dont il avait besoin, aucune des choses à laquelle il aurait dû avoir droit : l'école, un instrument, la possibilité de travailler. Cela m'a fait de la peine d'aller à la maison le soir, d'avoir un repas chaud et nutritif avec une famille heureuse, de dormir dans mon lit douillet, d'aller à l'école et de négliger mes devoirs et de réaliser mes résultats médiocres habituels quand il gaspillait son intelligence, son espoir, sa dignité.

Pendant ces courtes, intenses, frénétiques après-midi, comme nous nous couchions dans son lit étroit, la lumière grise filtrant à travers les rideaux, la pluie battante contre les fenêtres ... nous étions égaux. Nus, unis par notre besoin, joint par notre faim l'un pour l'autre. Toutes nos différences ont disparus, et nous pourrions presque croire à cette farce que nous n'étions que deux adolescents normaux explorant leurs corps et leurs cœurs, sans aucun souci. Je ne voulais pas briser ce charme, révéler la charade pour ce que c'était, un mensonge cruel avec une date de péremption trop courte.

Parce que quelque chose d'autre m'a tué, même si j'ai essayé de le repousser au fond de ma conscience: le temps était compté. Je n'avais plus que quelques semaines avant que je ne sois obligée reprendre l'avion pour Washington. Edward et moi n'avions jamais discuté de notre avenir. Eh bien, merde, nous n'avions même jamais discuté de nos passés, ou nos présents à ce sujet. Nous vivions dans une bulle d'heures volées et des minutes, se cachant de la réalité, se cachant de nous-mêmes.

La fin, quand elle est venue, n'était pas du tout comment je m'y attendais. Il n'y avait aucuns adieux, pas de cadeaux échangés, pas de déclarations. Aucuns baisers larmoyants, aucune caresse désespérée pour savourer les derniers instants de l'un de l'autre.

Je suis allée à notre lieu de rencontre et l'ai trouvé vide, jour après jour. Après une semaine ou deux, j'ai rassemblé le courage pour aller à son hôtel, il m'interdisait toujours d'aller le chercher là-bas. Il y avait des visages inconnus oscillant autour, et je me suis sentie de plus en plus affligée à la recherche de quelqu'un qui parlait anglais. Un petit groupe de personnes s'est réuni, curieux, et s'est fermé autour de moi: la panique de ne pas voir Edward s'est mélangée avec le sentiment d'être claustrophobe d'être entourée par des étrangers est l'un des plus intenses, des sentiments horribles que j'ai jamais éprouvé. Mon souffle encore noué dans ma poitrine juste en y pensant.

Ils avaient disparu, apparemment déplacé vers un autre centre, personne ne savait où. Leurs applications avaient-elles été décidées? Avaient-ils été acceptés comme réfugiés politiques, des papiers donnés, installés ailleurs, dans un endroit plus permanent? Ou avaient-ils été renvoyés dans leur pays, à un avenir incertain et dangereux? Personne ne savait ou ne voulait me le dire.

Il était parti.

0 0 0

Comme une grande partie de moi je voulais la fin de la vie, elle n'a pas eu lieu. Elle s'est poursuivie, en fait, comme on pouvait s'y attendre et régulièrement, comme si rien n'avait changé, rien ne s'était passé.

Je suis retournée à Forks. J'ai passé un été solitaire, angoissé, pleurant sur moi-même pour dormir tous les soirs et me retirer au plus profond de moi, glissant peu à peu encore plus hors de portée même pour les quelques personnes qui ont pris la peine de tendre la main.

J'ai obtenu mon diplôme d'études secondaires et ai posé dans des images maladroites avec mes parents qui honorent toujours leur manteau de cheminée.

Je suis allée à l'université, ai obtenu mon diplôme inutile dans les relations internationales, ai fait des images des plus embarrassantes pour le prouver. J'ai dérivé dans les études supérieures par faute d'un meilleur plan et ai fini par faire un doctorat, parce que cela a semblé l'option la plus facile. Je suis un expert, désormais, dans la géopolitique de l'Europe centrale.

Je suis sortie. J'ai eu des relations courtes, déprimantes qui ont fait ressortir le pire en moi.

Parfois je me demande si cette liste de faits, d'accomplissements, de moments marquants constitue une vie.

_Ma vie. _

C'est une bonne vie, sur la surface des choses; mes parents sont fiers de moi, j'ai mon propre appartement, une collection de chaussures respectable. J'ai vu Nirvana en direct, deux fois, et ai un autographe Kurt Cobain collé sur mon frigo.

Je pourrais être juste une autre vaguement insatisfaite, jeune femme banale, malheureuse, l'une des nombreuse, dérivant dans cette longue existence grise.

Je pourrais, mais je ne peux pas.

Si je n'avais jamais connu le feu, je pourrais vivre avec le froid, si je n'avais jamais connu l'extase, je pourrais vivre avec ma solitude.

Si je n'avais jamais connu l'amour, je ne connaitrais pas son absence.

_L'amour. _

Je sais, maintenant, que c'est ce qu'il était. Ce n'était pas seulement le désespoir, la faim, ou un sens erroné de briser un tabou. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'Edward était un beau, mystérieux garçon avec des mains élégantes et une voix hypnotique. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'il m'a fait me sentir utile, belle et nécessaire. Ce n'était pas seulement ses doigts, ou ses cheveux, ou ses yeux profonds et tristes avec les longs cils succulents. Ce n'était pas seulement sa profonde voix rocailleuse, ou la façon dont il chantait pour moi, ou l'odeur de cigarettes et de la pluie qui était si unique, sienne.

Il était toutes ces choses, et plus.

J'ai envie de hurler à mes seize ans, ancien moi qu'elle ne se sentira jamais de cette manière à nouveau. Qu'elle n'aura jamais un autre orgasme. Qu'elle ne se sentira jamais si vivante, si voulue, si vénérée.

Qu'elle doit être courageuse, provocante et exigeante, et qu'elle aurait dû aller le chercher après qu'il ait disparu, faire la queue aux services publics, demander son emplacement à la police. Inciter l'ambassade à s'impliquer ... Quelque chose. Faire quelque chose.

Ne pas laissez la vie, avec son inexorable, stabilisez la progression, reprenez et balayez tout au loin.

Ne pas tout laissez être un rêve, un souvenir s'effaçant dans rien comme les mois et les années s'écoulent.

Au souvenir des corps, des mots chuchotés, des parfums éphémères et des contacts tâtant .Une mémoire remplissant chaque vide dans ma conscience jusqu'à ce que je ne sache plus ce qui est réel et ce qui est simplement un désir non atteint et irréalisable.

Une promesse ... une promesse offerte dans les doux, derniers reflets de l'extase de l'amour physique, et entendu ainsi tant de fois dans mon esprit et mon cœur que je n'ai plus confiance en moi-même pour croire que je n'ai pas rêvé.

"Je viendrai en Amérique, un jour. Je te trouverai. Comme tu m'as trouvé."

o o o

C'était il y a dix ans, et il ne m'a pas encore trouvé.

J'attends toujours.

o o o


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: L'histoire appartient à Domysticated et les personnages à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne suis que la traductrice de cette belle histoire.**

«Merde!»

La coupe en ligne droite assombrit la paume de ma main gauche. Je suis paralysée pour un long moment; le sang suinte rapidement et coule vers le bas sur mes doigts et mon poignet, et quand je parviens finalement à atteindre une serviette je tremble et la plaie est lancinante.

La serviette est vite imbibée de rouge et je dois me forcer à ravaler la panique et à l'examiner: c'est plus profond que je le pensais, et le saignement est rapide. Il est tard, je suis seule et je ne peux pas tout à fait penser clairement; je saisis le téléphone et appelle un taxi.

Il est passé dix heures du soir au moment où j'arrive aux urgences et la salle d'attente est comme on pouvait s'y attendre, pleine. C'est un samedi soir, après tout et la preuve d'un week-end d'excès est partout. Je remplis les formulaires nécessaires et m'installe sur une chaise, résignée à une longue attente.

J'ai dû m'endormir parce que quand mon nom est appelé, je sursaute, désorientée, incapable de me rappeler où je suis.

Une voix impatiente appelle mon nom de nouveau, plus fort cette fois - "Isabella Swan!" - et je me lève et me dirige vers la femme avec le bloc-notes. Elle semble fatiguée et stressée, l'éclairage jaune projetant les rudes lumières sur sa peau blême.

Elle me fait entrer dans l'une des zones aux rideaux fermés. « Le médecin sera avec vous sous peu.»

Un coup d'œil à ma montre me révèle qu'il est presque une heure du matin. _Merde, si tard._ Ma main me fait mal, et j'ai la tête en feu. Une combinaison de fatigue et de faim, parce que bien sur, je n'ai jamais pu manger le dîner que j'avais juste commencé à préparer et le déjeuner était il y a plus de douze heures.

M'adossant en arrière contre le lit d'hôpital, j'enregistre mon triste environnement: les vieux rideaux, l'éclairage sévère et les bruits tout autour de moi. C'est animé mais étrangement calme, rien de tout comme ce que vous attendez de voir ce genre de choses à la télévision. Surtout j'entends les sons de pas hâtifs et des objets qui sont poussés autour et de temps en temps quelques conversations étouffées.

Enfin, après une demi-heure d'attente, un médecin pénètre à l'intérieur, il est d'âge moyen, distrait, et ne s'embarrasse pas de l'introduction: il scanne ma carte puis examine ma main en silence. En moins d'une minute, il a fini et se lève pour partir. Presque aussitôt il s'arrête et me dit rapidement: « Un infirmier va venir dans un moment pour vous recoudre, et je vais vous donner des antibiotiques et des analgésiques pour la maison, ça devrait aller mieux dans quelques jours.»

Il s'éloigne avant que j'ai eu le temps de poser des questions. Un peu plus d'attente et, enfin, le rideau s'ouvre sur un plaisant et colossal homme dans une blouse d'infirmier bleue désinfectée entre.

Il est si imposant que la petite zone aux rideaux fermés semble soudainement minuscule. Et ensuite il parle et remplit cela complètement.

«Eh bien, bonjour jolie dame!»

Il est fort et exubérant et cette explosion de présence et le son et l'attention soulèvent mes esprits après la longue, silencieuse attente.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que nous avons ici?»

Il atteint mon diagramme, le balaye rapidement, puis prends ma main, toujours enveloppée dans un bandage provisoire.

«Mon nom est Emmett et je vais recoudre la plaie», dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard fixe me fait sursauter, surprise, et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Il regarde loin de moi avant que je ne puisse entièrement traiter ses caractéristiques.

Il prend ma main. « Cela peut piquer un peu, mais je vais faire vraiment vite pour vous. Vous n'avez qu'à vous allonger et essayer d'être aussi immobile que vous pouvez, d'accord?»

Ma main paraît minuscule dans ses gigantesques, pattes gantées. Pendant un instant je me demande s'il peut réellement faire des points, ses mains sont sûrement juste trop grandes pour le travail de précision qui est requis? Mais il semble être complètement dans la maîtrise de ce qu'il fait. Il essuie ma peau avec l'anesthésique et bavarde avec moi doucement de choses sans importance. Je sais que c'est un tour pour me distraire, mais je suis reconnaissante pour cela malgré tout.

«Donc, belle dame, voulez-vous me dire comment cela s'est passé?»

«Je coupais juste quelques tomates, mais je suppose que ma tête était ailleurs, comme d'habitude et, vous savez ...» Laissant traîner ma voix, je regarde sans arrêt ce qu'il fait, ça pique vraiment, et je sais que si je regarde, ça me fera vraiment mal. Je serre mes dents et saisis le lit avec ma main libre.

Il rit sous cape avec bonhomie et résume la conversation.

«Ouais, je sais. Vous êtes cependant malchanceuse, avez choisi le mauvais moment pour cela ...dans le futur essayez d'éviter les accidents de cuisine le samedi soir, vous savez? Chambre pleine ici.»

Il y a quelque chose dans sa façon de parler … quelque chose qui me semble immédiatement étrange et familier et ça me perturbe et me confond. Sa voix est gentille et doucement musicale, avec des voyelles se fermant de façon inattendue et des consonnes roulant plus rapidement que la normal. J'ai le sentiment que je manque quelque chose, quelque chose d'important et je regrette que je sois si fatiguée et si faible. Quelque chose est dans l'air, mais sans mes sens à peu près complets, moi je suis incapable de le saisir.

De même que les mécanismes dans mon cerveau commencent finalement à s'enclencher, il finit mes points et bande ma main avec soin, avant de lancer au loin ses gants en silicone.

«Très bien, tout est fait ici. Le médecin a laissé une ordonnance pour vos antibiotiques et quand même un peu de Tylenol. Vous pouvez aller voir votre médecin principal dans une semaine pour enlever les points.»

Il étend un de ses énormes bras pour m'aider à me lever. De cette façon, il m'amène face à face avec lui et je vois ses profonds yeux verts et ses longs cils sombres clairement pour la première fois;un assaut d'adrénaline surgit directement en moi, me forçant à saisir son biceps musclé et a soutenir son regard lointain plus longtemps que je ne devrais. Quelque chose …il y a quelque chose ici. Quelque chose d'important que je devrais savoir et ne sais pas.

Quoi que mon corps connaît, mon esprit ne peut pas l'enregistrer et je suis restée là avec un sentiment d'embarras et inquiète.

«Tout vas bien, jolie dame?»

Il me regarde longuement à la recherche de signes de vertiges ou de douleur évidente.

Je secoue ma tête. «Ouais … ouais je suis bien. Juste, vous savez … vous semblez familier.»

Il rit. «Tout le monde me le dit. Ma femme dit que c'est parce que je ressemble à Jabba le Hutt.»

Cela me fait sourire, parce qu'il ne l'est pas: il est en réalité plutôt séduisant et bien que sa taille devrait être menaçant, il y a le calme et la douceur sur ses traits qui inspire la confiance plutôt que le malaise.

Il marche avec moi jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, un geste inutile et bienvenu; je prends un taxi jusqu'à la maison et tombe finalement dans mon lit, épuisée.

** ooo**

Le lendemain matin je me réveille beaucoup trop tôt, et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je sais que je n'ai pas suffisamment dormi: mais mon estomac gronde et ma main est lancinante et je sais que j'ai un besoin urgent de nourriture et d'analgésiques.

Je m'assieds à ma table de cuisine pour manger un peu de céréales et du lait et progressivement, lorsque ma conscience et ma lucidité sont de retour, je prends conscience d'un sentiment croissant de malaise. Mon esprit tourne en rond, essayant de saisir un détail important qui continue de se cacher, têtu et récalcitrant, quelque part dans mon subconscient.

Je me lève pour rincer mon bol, gauchement et maladroitement avec une seule main. Je lève les yeux du lavabo et au-delà de la fenêtre et, c'est un jour gris, humide avec l'air si épais qu'il semble juste pouvoir se liquéfier à tout moment. Je tourne le bol à plusieurs reprises, le rinçant distraitement depuis si longtemps qu'il est complètement propre. Je regarde fixement à l'extérieur, l'eau froide coulant à présent sur ma main.

Avec un bruit fort et bruyant le bol tombe dans le l'évier et c'est comme si un éclair me frappait immédiatement. Soudainement, sorti de nulle part, tout se met en place. Les images et les sons de l'excursion de la dernière nuit à l'hôpital commencent à clignoter dans ma tête et je peux entendre la voix du grand infirmier et voir ses yeux, et tout cela m'apporte une autre voix et une autre paire d'yeux.

La même intonation musicale et exotique ; les mêmes consonnes roulées et mêmes voyelles serrées ; le même vert, les mêmes cils.

_Les mêmes._

Il ne peut pas être.

Il doit être.

Il _doit_ être

Dans un état second, je retourne sur mon canapé et m'y enfonce. Étourdie, confuse, je vais me maîtriser pour vaincre ces pensées fugitives.

J'étais fatiguée, et dans la douleur: il aurait pu être n'importe qui. Il aurait pu être n'importe où dans le monde. J'aurais pu rêvé tout cela. J'ai probablement tout rêvé, comme je rêve de _lui_ si souvent. Comment puis-je même me souvenir à quoi il ressemble, à quoi il ressemble?

Il y a si longtemps … alors, si longtemps.

Troublée, je fais un pas dans la douche pour essayer de faire disparaître la notion de folie qui s'est infiltrée dans ma tête et effacer tous les souvenirs de l'infirmier. Quel est son nom? Edmund? Elmer? Emmett._ Emmett_ et toutes les conjonctures des accents improbables et des impossibles ressemblances physiques.

Je m'habille, prends mes médicaments. Je sors mes papiers, j'allume mon ordinateur et essaye de me mettre au travail: les mots sur l'écran danse et se brouille et se mélange et tout ce que j'obtiens est un violent mal de tête et un sentiment croissant de panique.

J'essaye de tout mettre à l'écart. Je sors, je fais une longue promenade; rentre à la maison, épuisée, je suis assise devant la télévision à regarder une série populaire au sujet d'un groupe d'impossible beaux gens vivant à New York d'une façon impossiblement attirante.

Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit, toujours entièrement vêtue sur le sofa, la lumière de la télévision vacille, mon cœur bat vite, mes paumes suintes.

_Il ne peut pas être._

J'essaye de me rendormir. Je n'y arrive pas.

Je vais travailler le jour suivant et suis assise d'un air absent dans mon bureau toute la journée, mes doigts fantôme sur le clavier, mon esprit se tordant et se nouant avec mon estomac.

J'ai été ici auparavant; cette obsession, cette crainte, cette contrainte à poursuivre l'impossible. Cette détermination sans faille de m'humilier. Je sais mieux qu'essayer et me battre avec cela et je le reconnais, avec une clarté absolue, que j'y ai déjà succombé.

** ooo**

Dans la nuit de lundi à mardi, je pousse les portes des urgences et fais mon chemin de façon déterminée jusqu'à l'infirmière de l'accueil. C'est calme ce soir, pas du tout comme samedi dernier.

«Bonjour.»Ma voix est trop faible, trop timide.

La femme derrière la fenêtre de verre est différente de la dernière fois; soulève la tête et me fixe par-dessus ses lunettes. « Comment puis-je vous aider?»

«Je … mon nom est Isabella Swan, j'étais ici samedi soir pour quelques points. J'étais … je me demandais si je pourrais parler à l'infirmier qui c'est occupé de moi? Je pense que son nom était Emmett.»

Elle semble méfiante. «Pourquoi? Y a t-il un problème avec vos points? Avez-vous besoin d'un médecin?»

«Non, non, rien de tout cela, mes points sont très bien … c'est juste … c'est personnel, j'ai besoin de lui demander quelque chose.»

Lorsque les mots quittent ma bouche et que je rencontre le regard froid de la femme rude qui me fixe, je réalise que j'ai tout faux .

«Écoutez madame, c'est un hôpital, vous comprenez? Une salle d'urgence hospitalière, pour être précise, ainsi à moins que vous n'ayez une bonne raison médicale d'être ici, vous allez devoir partir. Nous ne sommes pas une agence matrimoniale.»

Pour souligner son désintérêt, elle retourne à ses papiers et fait semblant de m'ignorer.

«Regardez, je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, mais je jure que ce n'est rien de ce genre là. Quand je dis que c'est personnel, je ne voulais pas dire … juste je … regardez, pouvez-vous au moins me dire s'il travaille ce soir? Ou dites-lui que je suis ici et que je vais être dans la salle d'attente et que chaque fois qu'il a un peu de temps il peut m'y trouver?»

Elle relève de nouveau la tête et me regarde comme si elle essayait de se décider si elle doit m'aider ou pas. J'imagine qu'elle est tout à fait habituée à traiter avec les excentriques et qu'elle doit souvent prendre des décisions sur place: elle essaye de comprendre si je vaux le risque de dévier de la procédure standard.

Je fais un dernier effort pour faire appel à elle. « S'il vous plaît. C'est vraiment important.»

Elle rétorque, visiblement irritée. « Très bien. Prenez un siège, et je vais lui dire de venir vous trouver s'il a du temps à un certain moment ce soir.»

Je m'enfonce dans la chaise la plus proche, épuisée, et me prépare à une longue attente.

** Ooo**

J'attends pendant quelques heures. Je bois le café éventé du distributeur automatique. J'observe l'humanité variée refluant et flottant autour de moi et essaye de construire des histoires derrière pour passer le temps. Je suis alternativement effrayée et triste à propos de la litanie des maux, blessures et souffrances du corps et de l'esprit qui prennent les gens à cet endroit.

Je parcours les pages d'un livre, quelque chose pour le travail, trop brut et compact pour retenir mon attention dans une salle d'attente collective, quand j'entends mon nom être appelé. Le voilà.

Il semble fatigué ce soir, ses énormes épaules sont voûtées et lourdes, ses yeux plus petits et plus vieux que je m'en souviens. Je m'approche de lui et il me conduit vers la porte d'entrée, sous le regard désapprobateur de l'infirmière inamicale.

Je le regarde attentivement, y prenant simultanément tous les indices qui soutiennent ma théorie: ses yeux … Combien de gens dans le monde peuvent avoir des yeux de ce vert? Ces longs cils?, et essayant de fermer la partie raisonnable de mon cerveau qui me dit de courir maintenant avant que je ne m'embarrasse et sois déçue.

«Vous m'avez cherché? Comment puis-je vous aider?»

Il sourit, parce qu'il est formé pour sourire, mais aussi parce qu'il est habitué à sourire, je pense; mais il est clair qu'il ne souvient pas de qui je suis.

Je fais un signe en l'air avec ma main bandée en justification et parle rapidement.

«Ouais, salut … vous vous souvenez? Vous m'avez recousu samedi? Coup de couteau? Ce n'est pas grave, c'était assez tard.»

Une étincelle de reconnaissance passe sur son visage, et avec elle, un regard d'étonnement.

«Oui, oui je me souviens. Tout vas bien?»

La façon dont il roule les consonnes, la façon qu'il dit bien; mon estomac flotte et s'accroche à l'étrangeté de tout cela, et pourtant mes membres se réchauffent à la familiarité de l'accent; et je prends tout cela comme une preuve supplémentaire et ça m'encourage, m'incite à continuer.

Une part de peur et d'hystérie s'approche à pas de loup de moi et je me décale de pied en pied, soudainement nerveuse. En étreignant mes mains ensembles, je baisse ma voix.

«Oui, bien, merci … je … je me demandais simplement si vous avez le temps pour un café rapide? Vous savez? J'ai quelque chose que je voudrais vous demander.»

Son sourire faiblit et il hésite. Je vois qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce que je veux lui demander, et que ça l'inquiète.

«Je ne sais pas … de quoi s'agit-il? Le sourire a maintenant complètement disparu, et son ton est plus dur, déterminé. L'attitude amicale et chaleureuse est partie, il est timide. J'essaie de me rappeler que si j'ai raison, s'il est qui je pense qu'il est, il se méfierait des étrangers avec des questions inattendues et des motifs peu clairs.

Nerveusement, j'avale et mets mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

«C'est … ça va être une conversation rapide, je promets … et je suis désolée d'être venue ici, à votre travail … juste je … je dois juste être sur de quelque chose et je pense que peut-être vous pouvez m'aider.»

Je lève les yeux vers lui et essaye de sourire.

Il incline la tête minutieusement et me dirige vers un couloir. « J'ai seulement quelques minutes quoique ...»

Nous arrivons finalement à une petite zone d'attente avec un distributeur automatique et deux ou trois chaises autour d'une vieille table ébréchée.

Il fouille dans sa poche pour quelques pièces de monnaie et se prend un café; il ne me fait pas signe, ne m'offre pas de boisson, s'assied juste et attends de moi que je fasse de même.

Je m'enfonce dans la chaise et respire à fond. Mon cœur bat vite, trop vite et je dois me rappeler d'aspirer et d'expirer calmement.

«Ainsi … vous savez l'autre nuit … je vous ai dit que vous m'avez semblé familier, mais à ce moment là je ne pouvais pas exactement situer pourquoi ...»

Il lève les yeux de son café et fixe son regard sur moi, visiblement perplexe. Je continue.

«Ainsi, en tout cas, c'était surtout la façon dont vous avez parlé, vous savez? Ça m'a rappelé quelqu'un que j'ai eu l'occasion de connaître.» Je rougis malgré moi, lorsqu'une image saisissante de clarté d'Edward se projette devant mes yeux, apportant avec cela un long pincement au cœur de douleur et de perte oubliées depuis longtemps. «Ainsi, vous savez, je me rends compte que c'est genre idiot, mais j'ai voulu vous demander … d'où êtes-vous?»

Il gèle. Ses yeux sont soudainement froids, durs, impitoyables.

«Je suis originaire de Chicago et vous n'avez rien à demander.»

Je peux sentir que cela ne va pas dans le sens que j'avais espéré. Je lâchais à brûle-pourpoint le pays d'où était venu Edward, suivi par où je l'avais rencontré des années auparavant.

Ses mains saisissent la tasse en plastique et je crains qu'il puisse juste la détruire en la serrant. Ses yeux, fixés sur moi, sont glacials et dangereux. Je tremble.

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, madame.»

Les larmes s'accumulent dans mes yeux, Non, pas de larmes … je ne peux pas paraître faible et folle maintenant.

«Vous avez raison, je n'en sais pas beaucoup … mais c'est juste … j'ai connu quelqu'un de là-bas une fois et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le revoir, pardonnez-moi donc si je parais folle, mais je dois vous demander ...»

Il se lève, et il est énorme, imposant et absolument terrifiant.

«Vous devez partir.»

Il commence à partir et je le suis, saisissant son bras énorme.

«S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît. Juste écoutez-moi. Le connaissez-vous? Connaissez-vous Edward?» Ma voix est perçante, suppliante, presque dominée par les sanglots.

Emmett s'arrête brusquement et se tourne pour me faire face. Je crains que mes jambes me lâchent. Un regard de colère absolue étincelle dans ses yeux. Il est brut et avide et me dit qu'il ne reculera devant rien pour se débarrasser de moi.

Et puis je sais. Je sais que j'ai raison.

Il me dépasse largement, parfaitement immobile, et se penche. Ses lèvres sont compressées en une ligne mince, furieuse, ses yeux sont des coups de feu, son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien.

«Vous devez partir. Vous devez nous laisser seuls. Qu'importe la merde que vous êtes, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir, compris?»

Des larmes de désespoir s'écoulent sur mon visage, je m'accroche à lui. Je suis si proche, si proche de _lui_, ça ne peut pas finir ici. «S'il vous plaît … s'il vous plaît … vous devez lui dire que j'étais ici, lui dire que je suis ici, que je le cherche, que je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à lui, que je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Que je veux le voir … s'il vous plait.»

Il secoue ma main facilement, un choc de douleur me tire dans l'épaule à la violence de son geste, et progresse au loin; je galope après lui, fouillant mes poches pour quelque chose avec lequel écrire un message. Je sors une de mes cartes de visite, un précieux symbole de prestige que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'utiliser et cours après lui. Je suis à cours de temps; cela devra suffire.

Il essaie de m'ignorer et continue d'avancer, mais je ne fléchis pas. Je pousse ma carte dans sa main avare. «S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait prenez juste ceci … le lui donner, il saura qui je suis et s'il veut me voir … il saura où me trouver … je promets que je ne vous dérangerai plus jamais, je promets, mais prenez juste ma carte s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait.»

Les gens sont curieux, je crie presque maintenant. Je fais une scène et je sais que d'une minute à l'autre quelqu'un appellera la sécurité et j'aurais des ennuis. Emmett regarde autour de lui, embarrassé et fâché, et saisit ma carte. Il l'empoche et se penche de nouveau pour me regarder dans les yeux.

«Si jamais je vous revois ici je vous jure que j'appellerais les flics. Donc vous feriez mieux de tenir votre promesse et de sortir d'ici. Et ne revenez jamais.»

J'incline la tête, pleurant librement maintenant et pleurniche de nouveau, «Bien, je promets, mais s'il vous plait … donnez ma carte à Edward … s'il vous plait.»

Il soutient mon regard pendant un long moment, puis s'éloigne. J'observe sa forme en retrait et entends le chuchotement des gens autour de moi. Rassemblant les derniers lambeaux de force et de dignité que je possède, je fais ma sortie en chancelant.

** ooo**

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'étais attendue. J'ai passé les quelques derniers jours en enfer, constamment sur le fil, constamment convaincu qu'Edward va m'appeler, ou me contacter par courrier électronique, que je vais le voir.

Chaque matin je me réveille avec la pensée qu'aujourd'hui sera le jour.

Chaque nuit je vais me coucher en rêvant à ce que sera demain.

Chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que les jours s'accumulent les uns sur les autres, et je commence à perdre espoir. _Il ne pouvait pas venir. Il ne viendra pas._

Je rejoue ma conversation avec Emmett à maintes reprises, m'arrêtant sur chaque mot, sur chaque détail. Il n'a jamais reconnu connaître Edward. Je comprends avec un coup saisissant de douleur, il n'a jamais admis qu'Edward était ici ou même qu'il était encore vivant.

Je me rends compte que peut-être je ne l'ai pas trouvé après tout, et la perte de toutes ces années rouvre une profonde blessure purulente au fond de mon âme.

Je suis au lit sans dormir, nuit après nuit, pensant au sujet d'un retour à l'hôpital pour poserplus de questions et exiger davantage de détails. J'imagine presque la sonnerie de l'hôpital et prétendant d'être une journaliste et essayer de découvrir son nom de famille. Je pense intentionnellement à me blesser de nouveau ainsi je peux y retourner.

Chaque matin est accordé à ces, mes plans démentiels.

L'espoir dure quelques semaines, la douleur et la déception persistent.

Je m'enterre dans le travail, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je lis, écris, critique et enseigne, discute, mange, bois et dors et me réveille.

Il a promis, il a promis de me trouver.

Ils étaient juste des mots: une promesse vide, la folie d'un jeune homme désespéré.

J'ai mal, mais la douleur est si familière que je ne le remarque même pas.

** Ooo**

Il est tard. J'avais passé au travail plus de temps que je n'aurais dû, et je me rends compte avec un bond que je suis la dernière: toutes les lumières dans les bureaux voisins sont éteints. Je regarde ma montre, neuf heures. Pas étonnant que je sois si affamée et fatiguée.

Avec un soupir, je déconnecte mon ordinateur et me frotte les yeux. Je rassemble mes affaires, éteins mes lumières, et verrouille la porte derrière moi.

Je quitte le bâtiment avec mes yeux dirigés vers le sol, toujours perdue dans mes pensées au sujet de l'article que j'ai écrit pendant les deux dernières semaines et qui refusent d'arriver à une conclusion logique, peu importe les efforts que je fais.

J'enregistre à peine mon environnement pendant que je marche vers ma voiture, perdue dans un nuage de fatigue et de pensées mondaines.

Une présence inattendue, une secousse d'adrénaline: mon premier réflexe est de courir.

Et puis je le vois.

Tous souffle me quitte dans un élan de surprise. Choquée, je laisse tomber mes clés et ma main va à mon cœur, menaçant tout à coup de sortir de ma poitrine.

Il est appuyé contre un mur ignoble, si près que je pourrais le toucher si j'étendais ma main.

C'est Edward.

** ooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: L'histoire appartient à Domysticated et les personnages à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne suis que la traductrice de cette belle histoire.**

**Ooo**

Le son strident de mon téléphone me réveille. Je mets ma tête sous mon oreiller, déterminé à l'ignorer, mais il ne renonce pas. Il sonne, sonne, sonne, chaque note creusant plus profondément dans mon crâne,battant en accord avec mes maux de tête.

Celui qui appelle sait que je suis endormi et n'en a rien à foutre. En fait, celui qui appelle en insistant autant veut me réveiller. Ce qui ne peut désigner qu'une seule personne. Après avoir compté vingts sonneries, je rejette à contre-cœur les couvertures et sort dans le couloir pour prendre le combiné.

«Emmett, connard.» Ma voix est rauque et maltraitée, douloureuse à mes oreilles.

«Bonjour à toi, soleil. Comment as-tu su que c'était moi?» Le salaud à l'indécence d'éclater de rire, et les bruits de son rire ouvrent une autre douleur lancinante dans mon crane.

«Quoi?»Abois-je dans le récepteur.

«Il est onze heures et demie et tu sais que si tu n'est pas ici dans 45 minutes, Leah va te couper les couilles et les miennes aussi, pour faire bonne mesure.» Sa voix est toujours amusée, mais je peux entendre la fatigue travaille deux fois plus en ce moment, et étudie durant son temps libre. Mon frère ne se repose jamais.

«Merde.» Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais dormi si longtemps et je sais qu'il a raison, Leah prends très mal le retard au repas du dimanche.

**«**Ouais, merde. Maintenant, va laver ton beau visage et amène ton cul ici.»

Il raccroche et je me dirige directement dans la douche. L'eau chaude me réveille et enlève les odeurs de la nuit dernière: de la cigarette et du parfum impétueux, des vapeurs d'alcool et du souffle éventé. Je reste dessous plus longtemps que nécessaire, laissant la chaleur détendre mes épaules tendues, mon dos, mes avant-bras. Et puis reste un moment de plus pour atténuer mon mal de tête.

J'arrive à la maison d'Emmett à exactement midi quinze, c'est juste au coin de la rue et je suis pris dans la familière, joyeuse confusion de leur endroit. La musique, sort de la cuisine un quelconque air de Latino horrible, une sorte de truc que Leah aime ainsi que des bibelots et des meubles partout et les manuels de mon frère sont étalés partout sur la table basse.

Je me permets d'entrer, la porte est entrebâillée, et m'avance dans la cuisine pour trouver Leah qui tranche méchamment quelque chose tandis qu'Emmett lave des plats. Je connais bien son amusement pour être si battu, n'ayant toujours pas oublié la façon sérieuse lorsqu'il m'a menacé après une plaisanterie de trop: « les américains aident à la maison, Edward.»

Mon frère est très sérieux au sujet de sa virilité, mais plus encore d'être américain.

Je me penche pour embrasser Leah sur la joue.

«Hé chica, tu sembles moins verte aujourd'hui.» Elle me donne un petit coup avec une peau d'oignon et répond sans manquer de me frapper. « On suppose que tu dis que je suis rougeoyante, tu sais!»

«Rougeoyante vert néon, oui.»Riant fort, je m'éloigne avant qu'elle puisse me rattraper. Je me dirige vers Emmett et lui tape dans le dos.

«Comment fais-tu, mec?»

Il hoche la tête, tourne le robinet, et marche avec moi jusqu'au salon. Il a l'air épuisé.

«Tu as l'air comme de la merde, Emmett.»

**«**Bien, merci, toi aussi, mec**.»**Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé en soupirant profondément, puis passe une main sur son visage, avant de se pencher en avant, les coudes sur les cuisses.

«Non, sérieusement, tu devrais comprendre facilement … ne pouvez pas vous disputer avant même que le bébé ne se montre, pas vrai?»

Emmett m'ignore et change de sujet.

«Alors quoi de neuf, Edward?»

Je suis penché en arrière sur ma chaise, feuilletant distraitement un vieux magazine.

«Tu sais, toujours pareil. L'école est bien, le club est bon. Beaucoup de minettes pour me garder heureux.»

Emmett renifle à cela, et j'entends Leah hurler de la cuisine: « j'ai entendu dire que tu es un perdant!»

Je ris. J'exagère toujours pour leur avantage, mais il est vrai qu'Emmett et par défaut Leah, désapprouvent mon style de vie. De temps en temps ça me dérange, mais pas assez pour faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Je suis sacrément heureux avec ma vie et les filles font partie de ce qui rend l'affaire si douce.

Nous nous asseyons pour déjeuner et il ne se passe pas longtemps avant que je ne remarque l'étrange ambiance, tendue entre Emmett et Leah. Elle continue de le regarder d'une façon chargée, significative et il continue à secouer la tête subrepticement; chuchotant là des mots, continuant un tableau entier d'instructions silencieuses. D'abord, je suppose que c'est quelque chose de privé, quelque chose à avoir avec l'argent. Je sais que Leah est très malade et a dû manquer des changements récemment et avec le bébé à venir, ça fait beaucoup dans leurs esprits, mais après quelque temps, ça commence à m'énerver. Je viens ici pour me détendre et me reconnecter avec ma famille, pas pour absorber leur combat intérieur.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»Je demande soudainement, et tous deux, Emmett et Leah s'arrêtent,au milieu de leur bouchée, ressemblant au cerf attrapé dans les phares proverbiaux.

«Hum ...rien. Pourquoi?» Emmett est si merdiquement faux**; **ce serait comique si ce n'était pas si pathétique.

«Oh allez, les gars. C'est évident qu'il se passe quelque chose. Allez-vous me dire ce que c'est, ou dois-je commencer à deviner?»

Un silence pesant tombe sur la tablée. Leah est la première à parler.

«Tu dois juste lui dire.»

«Tais-toi», répond Emmett dans un chuchotement inhabituellement furieux . Je suis choqué, même si Leah semble imperturbable.

«Il a le droit de savoir.»

«Hé, c'est quoi ce bordel? _Il_ est juste ici. Qu'ai-je le droit de savoir? Allez les gars, c'est quoi?»

Je suis agité maintenant, parce que Leah et Emmett ne se dispute jamais, ne sont jamais en désaccord, ainsi quoi que ce soit, cela doit être important. Et si ça m'implique …, eh bien, ça ne peut pas être bon.

Emmett regarde attentivement la nourriture dans son assiette et je peut presque le voir penser à quoi faire. Leah le regarde fixement en fronçant les sourcils, déterminé, que j'ai appris à connaître et craindre au cours des années. Elle place une main douce sur son bras et le serre d'une manière rassurante.

«C'est la bonne chose à faire, bébé.»

Encouragé par ses paroles, Emmett relève enfin la tête et me regarde, il secoue minutieusement la tête, pousse alors sa chaise et quitte la pièce.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains. Il se rassied et me regarde avec un visage sérieux.

«Tu sais, c'est ta vie, donc tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec cela. Et je sais que ça t'énerve quand je te dis quoi faire. Mais tu dois savoir ce que je pense de ce... tout ça c'est … est une mauvaise idée. Le passé devrait resté dans le passé.»

Son ton solennel me déconcerte. Emmett a seulement deux ans de plus que moi mais il s'est occupé de moi toute sa vie, d'une façon douce, modeste, sans jamais le faire paraître comme si c'était important. Il fait rarement des déclarations ou donne rarement des conseils, mais je déteste admettre que quand il le fait, il a généralement raison.

«C'est quoi ce bordel, Emmett? Craches-le déjà», dis-je, forçant les mots d'entre mes dents serrées.

Emmett étend lentement ses bras, et détourne le regard lorsqu'il me tend un petit morceau de papier. C'est une carte de visite. Au début, je suis soulagé: quel mal peut faire une carte de visite? La façon dont ils se sont comportés va vers ce sujet, on pourrait penser que c'était un colis de drogue ou quelque chose d'aussi explosif.

Je le prends, sans comprendre, et cherche en lui et Leah avant de me focaliser sur elle.

Je lis les mots: nom, titre, numéro de téléphone, email et rien ne signifie quelque chose au début. Je le relis, embarrassé, incrédule. Ça me prend une minute pour enregistrer ce que ça dit et ça ressemble d'abord à une énigme, comme une de ceux qui créent des anagrammes de lettres que vous devez analyser pendant un certain temps avant d'en saisir la signification desmots cachés derrière.

_Isabella Swan Dr, PhD._

Isabella Swan … Bella Swan … Bella.

_Bella._

Soudainement c'est comme si la pièce était devenue noire. Ma tête tourne, mon cœur commence à s'emballer de façon impossible dans ma poitrine et mon souffle est si rapide que je dois ouvrir la bouche pour prendre de l'air. Mes mains tremblent et les mots sur le petit papier commencent à danser et je me demande si j'ai une crise de panique.

Je suis vaguement conscient d'une main sur mon épaule et j'essaye de l'ignorer, mais alors c'est deux mains, deux mains chaudes, douces, douces traçant des cercles sur mon dos et j'entends la voix calmante de Leah dans la distance, murmurant des mots encourageants. J'essaye de m'accrocher à ces mots, essayer de lutter pour refaire surface de là où je me suis noyé. Je saisis sa main et me retourne pour la regarder - et dans ses yeux noirs profonds je trouve une ancre.

«Edward.»

J'essaye de détourner le regard, mais elle prend mon visage avec ses deux mains et me force à la regarder.

«Edward.»

Je hoche la tête.

«Quoi qu'il en soit … Je sais que tu peux le gérer. Emmett … il veut te protéger, il ne veut pas te voir souffrir. Tu le sais, non? Mais tu n'es plus un gamin, tu n'as pas besoin d'être protégé. Ceci est ta vie, et tout arrive pour une raison. Tu es un homme, Edward, un homme fort. Rien ne peux te blesser si mauvais que tu ne peux pas y faire face.

Je laisse ma belle-sœur m'étreindre comme j'enterre mon visage dans son estomac grandissant , me concentrant sur le fait que je suis éloigné de quelques simples centimètres de mon neveu ou ma nièce. La pensée est étrangement rassurante et je laisse ses bras forts me calmer, me rendant compte que cette jeune femme, qui est presque une sœur, est la plus proche d'une mère que je n'aurai jamais .

Nous restons comme ça pendant ce qui paraît des heures, mais c'est probablement seulement quelques minutes. Emmett n'est nul part en vue, et je suppose que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas me voir faire une dépression. Je sais que nous ne parlerons jamais de cela. Nous ne sommes pas le genre de types à parler.

Je me ressaisis. Une dépression? Après tout ce temps? Non, bien sur que non. Je suis un homme différent. Je suis un homme. Leah est droite. C'est juste un nom, juste un souvenir. Je peux juste en faire abstraction. Oubliez ça.

Je me lève, câline Leah une dernière fois, crie mes adieux à Emmett et fuis précipitamment de leur soudain trop petit, étouffant logement. Je cours dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce que je sois à l'extérieur, et je respire dans l'air humide et épais, me forçant à compter chaque souffle, me forçant à respirer sur un rythme de respiration: un, deux, trois. Et encore. Un, deux, trois, respirer … jusqu'à ce que je sois de nouveau en contrôle.

Je commence à marcher dans la rue, les mains dans mes poches, mes doigts jouant avec le morceau de papier explosif que je serre toujours.

J'essaie de garder ma tête vide, afin d'éviter la tentation et d'être simplement replongé dans l'enfer que fut ma vie précédente. J'ai la liste des faits que je connais dans ma tête.

_Je suis Edward Masen. Je suis un citoyen américain. J'enseigne la composition et la performance instrumentale au centre des arts du Collège libéral. Je joue du piano au Mike chaque week-end, les gens paient beaucoup d'argent pour m'écouter, je vais enregistrer mon premier CD. Je baise bien et veux faire les choses en grand, c'est juste une question de temps. J'ai un compte épargne avec plus d'un millier de dollars dessus. J'ai des filles, et des amis, et un bel appartement. J'ai un frère et une belle-sœur et je vais bientôt être l'oncle d'un bébé qui se penchera tout comme eux. J' ai de beaux vêtements et des chaussures de désigner et un réfrigérateur plein de nourriture._

C'est ma vie.

Et pourtant il a fallu quelques syllabes sur un morceau de papier pour me replonger en enfer.

Bella.

_J'ai peur, je suis solitaire, un adolescent désespéré. J'ai froid, faim, je suis en colère. Je suis invisible. J'ai tout perdu. J'ai perdu tout le monde. Tout ce que mes mains ont touchées ou jouées avec, ou tenues sont des cigarettes et quelques pièces sales. Je n'ai pas de passeport, pas de perspectives, pas de nom. Je suis du bois flotté, je suis une ordure; je ne suis pas humain. Je ne suis rien._

Bella.

_Je suis excité, j'ai faim, je suis perdu dans son toucher et son parfum. Je suce la vie de son âme perplexe, suce la chaleur de son corps disposé. Je prends son plaisir et en suis un cauchemar et elle ne le sait même pas. Je la veux, je la regrette, je rêve d'elle. Je vois son visage dans chaque femme qui passe, et c'est douloureux, pensant qu'elle ne reviendra pas vers moi encore une fois. Et quand elle le fait, je la dévore, je m'enfonce en elle, je me perds en elle. Je l'aime. Elle est tout._

Bella.

_J'ai deux heures pour ranger. Je veux courir. J'essaie de courir. Des bras forts me maintiennent,une claque sur mon visage.«Remets-toi, c'est notre chance.»Je suis dans un bus, un train,dans un avion. Vers mon avenir, loin de l'enfer. Loin d' de moi des acclamations, et des prièresde remerciement,et le calme, pleurs reconnaissants. Nous avons de la chance, sommes si chanceux,les plus chanceux. Papiers, noms, passeports, et écoles et emplois._

Bella.

_Je suis de nouveau seul. Je pensais que je ne pouvais plus perdre quoi que ce soit d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre, et j'ai tout perdu, encore une fois. Ma poitrine me fait mal, mon estomac me fait mal, mon âme me fait me réveille du cauchemar, ensommeillé, suant et vois son visage dans chaque femme qui passe, et chaque fois que ce n'est pas elle, mon cœur se durcit un peu plus. Je suis quelque chose, je suis quelqu'un. Je suis vide._

Bella.

_J'ai choisis la vie. Je me suis choisis. Je dois vivre, pour me sauver. J'ai promis de vous trouver, mais ce n'était pas le vœu que j'ai fait. J'ai également promis que je lutterai, j'ai promis que je serais un homme. J'ai promis d'aimer mon nouveau pays, d'être courageux et libre. J'ai promis de jouer du piano. J'ai promis de rembourser mon frère. J'ai accomplis toutes ces promesses._

Bella.

J'ai promis de te trouver, et moi je t'ai raté.

_Et maintenant, tu m'as trouvé. Encore une fois._

**ooo**

Je marche pendant des heures, mon humeur devenant plus sombre et orageuse en côtoyant le temps. J'arrive à la maison après que la nuit soit tombée et tout semble plus sombre, plus triste. Je me prépare un sandwich pour le diner et m'assois sur le sofa avec une bière, regardant des séries stupides et des drames hospitaliers. J'essaye distraitement de travailler sur un nouveau morceau, mais réussi seulement à frapper des notes discordantes et des mélodies éculées.

Je vais me coucher, mais le sommeil m'échappe. Je remue et me tourne pendant des heures, essayant rageusement de garder les pensées à distance. Le petit morceau de papier dans la poche de mon manteau ressemble à un certain gigantesque, fort, clignotant explosif qui m' résiste à l'envie de le toucher du doigt jusqu'à ce que je le déchiquette, et je me bats avec tout mon sang-froid pour éloigner chaque pensée de ce que ce morceau de papier représente.

Je comprends pourquoi Emmett a voulu le garder loin de moi, et d'une certaine façon, j'aurais voulu qu'il ait fait. Cette partie de ma vie est finie, une porte fermée que je ne veux jamais rouvrir. Nous avons fait un pacte silencieux, mon frère et moi, ne jamais revoir, ne jamais céder, ne jamais avoir de regrets. Il sait, comme je sais, que si ce barrage s'ouvre, il inondera nos vies d'une manière chaotique et que nous risquons d'êtres détruits par les débris de notre passé. Nous avons perdu beaucoup, et ces douleurs , ont blessées certaines parties de notre âme qui ont été au mieux, amputées et cautérisées. Oubliées.

Nous vivons pour le présent, vivons pour l'avenir.

Il y a eu un temps ou j'aurai donné tout ce que j'avais pour retrouver Bella. Elle était la lumière dans l'obscurité, la beauté dans un monde de laideur, un pont entre mon passé et mon avenir. Je me suis accroché à elle et à son souvenir, comme un homme se noyant à un radeau. Mais plus le temps a passé et plus notre temps bref ensemble s'est éloigné et est devenu onirique, elle est devenue une obsession, une idée fixe, déformée, lorgnant le fruit de mon imagination.

J'avais l'habitude d'avoir des cauchemars, cruels et horribles, ou je l'ai trouvé sous la pluie, dans le brouillard, dans la neige, étendue pour elle, seulement pour qu'elle soit dissoute lorsque je l'ai touché; ou transformer en monstre, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Chaque fois que je me réveillais, c'était comme de l'avoir perdu à nouveau. Chaque fois que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas vrai, j'ai eu mal parce que son image devenait de plus en plus flou, plus déformée, écrasée par ces torsions maladives de mon subconscient.

Au cours des années, les cauchemars ont faiblis et toutes les pensées de Bella ont été enfermées dans un coin sombre, non visité de mon esprit.

Je ne mens pas quand je dis que je n'avais pas tellement pensé à elle depuis des années.

Et maintenant … cela.

Je ne veux pas la voir. Je ne veux pas retourner au désir et au regret. Je ne veux pas me sentir perdu et désespéré de nouveau.

Je ne veux pas risquer de découvrir qu'elle est devenue grosse, ou laide, ou qu'elle est mariée avec des enfants. Ou qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment été jolie, jamais douce, jamais intelligente, mais qu'elle a toujours été une moyenne, fille bizarre, à aller s'encanailler. Peut-être qu'elle pense que je suis toujours un perdant et queje suis la proie idéale et c'est pourquoi elle essaye de se mettre en contact.

Bien, je ne suis pas un perdant, et je ne veux pas découvrir qui elle est, non plus.

Pourquoi l'aurais-je recherchée, seulement souffrir à nouveau ?

**Ooo**

Les jours passent puis les semaines. La petite carte de visite est toujours là, brûlant un trou dans ma poche, collectant la poussière sur ma table de nuit. Je me dis que je vais la jeter, mais ne peux pas me permettre de le faire réellement. Ça me ronge et je me hais pour cela. Malgré tous mes efforts pour l'ignorer, la pensée de Bella, Swan, vit,selon la carte de visite si près de moi, enfin à portée de mainpénètre ma conscience avec une régularité croissante.

_Juste un regard._

Pas intéressé.

_Un coup d'œil ne fait pas de mal._

Tu devrais savoir au sujet du mal.

_Je n'ai pas à lui parler._

Sois un homme.

_Quel con._

Et puis je ne peux plus lutter contre cela. C'est en fin de journée, un mercredi. Mes cours sont terminés car l'étudiant que j'ai en tutorat a annulé à la dernière minute. Je monte dans ma voiture, avec l'intention de rentrer chez moi, mais sans le remarquer, je commence à conduire dans la direction opposée, vers l'Université. J'ai mémorisé l'adresse de sa carte, et il ne pas fallu longtemps pour trouver le bâtiment PoliSci. J'éteins le moteur et attends dans la voiture.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends. Vais-je la voir? Ça semble absurde. Va t-elle me voir? Probablement pas. Vais-je la reconnaître? C'est insensé.Un souvenir en attente, la peur d'elle ne se présente pas, la crainte qu'elle est changée d'avis... tout me reviens et je suis de nouveau tenté de partiret de laisser tout le reste.

Les gens afflux hors du bâtiment dans un flot continu, et mon cœur bat la chamade et s'arrête à chaque fois qu'une jeune fille en sort. Mais ce n'est pas elle. Jamais elle. Je me sens comme si j'avais vécu ce moment un million de fois, et chaque fois je pense que je ne pas en supporter plus.

Et puis je la vois. Ça ne fait aucun doute que c'est elle, il ne pourrait jamais y avoir le moindre doute.

Elle sort du bâtiment seule, ses yeux sur le sol, distraits, n'observant pas vraiment quoi que ce soit ou quelqu'un autour d'elle. Elle dit au revoir à quelqu'un d'un signe de la main, et marche en avant avec des petits pas rapides. A cette distance, je ne peux pas vraiment discerner ses caractéristiques, mais je suis frappé comme petite et jeune, elle a l'air. Je dois me rappeler qu'elle doit avoir 26 ou 27 ans maintenant … elle est seulement légèrement plus jeune que moi, et pourtant elle ressemble toujours à une adolescente, comme une recrue au plus;vouée aux jeans, des bottines, une veste de style militaire et un sac à bandoulière passé en travers de son corps. Alors qu'elle marche à travers le parking, elle apporte une main à sa bouche et commence à mordre un doigt, distraitement; elle se redresse et j'attrape un aperçu rapide de son visage dans la lumière d'un réverbère voisin. Ce flash est suffisant pour me faire presque me courber en deux dans la douleur.

Elle est exactement comme je m'en souviens. Je ne rêve pas ces yeux, ces lèvres, ce nez trop petit. Je n'ai pas rêvé sa pâleur ou ses petites oreilles décollées. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si rien n'avait changé au cours de ces dix années. Les vannes ouvertes, les souvenirs se déversent violemment et avec colère, des mots et des rêves et des cauchemars brisent ma lutte pour me maitriser et me détruire.

Je monte dans ma voiture et pars sans regarder derrière moi.

**ooo**

Je reste à l'écart.

Je veux travailler et jouer et planifier et baiser et profiter de la vie. J'échoue.

Je pense à elle sans cesse.

Je suis en colère contre la façon dont je suis facilement distrait.

Je suis en colère.

Je veux qu'elle disparaisse. Je veux retourner à ma facile, bonne vie. Je ne veux rien du passé, rien de_ mon_ passé.

Je ne veux pas être cevulnérable, ce nécessiteux.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit réelle.

Je veux la revoir. Je la veux.

**Ooo**

Je l'attends dans la nuit sur le parking, je l'espionne, l'ai même suivi jusqu'à son domicile une fois. Je veux tout savoir sur elle, tout ce que je peux apprendre à partir de ses vêtements, ses cheveux, la façon dont elle marche et la voiture qu'elle conduit.

J'apprends qu'elle quitte le bureau en retard, presque chaque nuit, souvent les samedis et dimanches aussi. J'apprends qu'elle est presque toujours seule; qu'elle est fatiguée, triste et las, malgré son apparence d'adolescente. J'apprends qu'elle n'a aucune idée, ou peut-être pas d'intérêt, pour la mode et les choses comme une exubérante et épaisse coiffureet le maquillage. J'apprends qu'elle sourit rarement et me demande pourquoi.

J'apprends aussi que mon cœur se brise toujours pour elle, juste elle. Ça me met en colère que cette fille, cette fille que je négligerai dans une foule un million de fois, cette fille moins belle, moins imposante, moins charmante que n'importe laquelle des femmes que j'ai eu au cours des années, a tant de pouvoir sur moi.

Maintes fois je me promets que je m'éloignerai, ne reviendrai pas, que je la laisserai seule.

Maintes fois je me rappelle de quelle distance j'ai parcouru. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, n'ai pas besoin d'une petite fille à l'air triste de mon passé triste. Je veux être fort, pas faible et indigent.

Je l'ai vu, je sais. Elle est réelle, elle existe.

Je me suis éloigné d'elle une fois et peux m'éloigner d'elle de nouveau. Aucun lien, aucun bagage. J'ai assez de cela pour durer toute ma vie.

Mais il y a toutes les choses que je ne connais pas. Les choses comme celles dont je ne peux plus me souvenir, autant que j'essaie. Son parfum. Sa voix. Ce dont elle a envie quand je suis à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses doigts souples sur mon dos. Ceux me relaxant, ses mains sûres passant dans mes cheveux, me réchauffant, me donnant espoir. Ses lèvres, alternativement abandonnantes et demandantes.

Son courage, sa clarté. Comment elle m'a accepté et m'a cherché et m'a tiré en arrière, à maintes reprises, quand je n'avais rien, quand je n'étais rien.

Et je meurs d'envie de me rappeler, désespéré de vivre cela à nouveau. Désespéré de toucher ce que j'ai vu.

**ooo**

Je sors de la voiture. Elle n'est pas encore dehors et c'est plus tard que d'habitude, ce soir. Je marche à pas mesurés, je marche, je pense un million de fois à repartir. Je souhaite, au-dessus de tout, avoir une cigarette. Finalement, je m'appuie contre un mur bas et c'est là que je la vois.

Elle est si absorbée, si distraite qu'elle ne me remarque pas avant qu'elle ne soit debout juste en face de moi. Elle lève la tête, me voit. Elle laisse tomber quelque chose, sa main se pose sur sa bouche, ses yeux s'agrandissent.

Sa voix: un chuchotement étranglé, rauque. Mon nom sur ses lèvres: une prière, un cri perçant, une chanson.

«Edward.»

**ooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: l'histoire appartient à Domysticated et les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**N/T: Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à certains mais me rattraperai sur ce chapitre et m'excuse également pour le retard de publication . Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture: Kimmy.**

C'est lui. C'est vraiment lui. Mon corps sait avant que mon esprit ne puisse l'enregistrer et je suis sortie brusquement de ma conscience par le tremblement de mes mains et les vagues de nausée frappant mon estomac. Mon souffle s'arrête, reprend ensuite plus vite, plus superficiel.

«Edward.» Ma voix sort étranglée, inconnue.

Il ne répond pas. Ses yeux me fixent, et il est toujours, toujours si; j'avais oublié comment toujours il peut être. Il ne bouge pas, ne cille pas.

Le temps s'arrête, et en ce moment en pleine expansion, je jette un coup d'œil à son apparence. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes caractéristiques angulaires; des cheveux plus courts, et en colère, une déformation de sa mâchoire dont je ne me souviens est plus grand aussi, plus imposant, ses épaules sont plus droites, son visage est plus complet. C'est le garçon de mes rêves, de mes souvenirs; seulement maintenant c'est un homme. C'est un homme avec des vêtements branchés et un manteau de laine gris, le genre d'homme qui m'aurait intimidé si je l'avais rencontré lors d'une conférence, le genre d'homme à qui je ne serais jamais capable de parler.

Un homme qui est maintenant là à me regarder, immobile, et un sentiment croissant de panique cours à travers moi. Ma voix- ma voix?- me tire brusquement de ma stupeur.

«Tu es venu.»

Son visage s'adoucit, son regard intense diminue, et le début d'un sourire hésitant se déplace sur ses lèvres.

«Salut.»

J'entends à peine sa voix et j'ai grand besoin de plus de mots, ai grand besoin de plus de proximité, ai grand besoin de lui.

Aucun de nous deux ne fait un mouvement pour tenter de réduire la distance entre nous et je suis saisi par une peur accablante que nous ne serons jamais en mesure de combler ce gouffre et de sortir de cette impasse. Le silence et l'immobilité nous engloutit et m'étouffe.

Finalement, il se penche en avant, se courbe devant moi et prends mes clés de voiture. Il me les remet, toujours sans parler et je m'étends pour elles,remarquant que mes mains tremblent toujours.

«Merci.»

Nous sommes maintenant face à face et il est grand, tellement plus grand et fort que moi et ceci est faux, ceci ne peut pas être, ceci est toujours un rêve et je veux continuer à rêver, parce que je sais que si je me réveille, je vais avoir une vrai crise de panique.

Toujours immobile, il parle enfin. «Mon frère m'a donné ta carte.»

Sa voix est différente de celle dont je me souviens, un accent presque parfait de Chicago remplaçant la trace persistante d'étrangeté. Son ton est plus profond, la voix de quelqu'un qui parle peu et avec un but. La voix d'un homme.

J'avale et hoche la tête, pour lui demander de continuer.

«Il ne voulait pas me la donner au premier abord.»

Je hoche de nouveau la tête._ Oui, cette impression. _

«Je n'ai pas cru que c'était vraiment toi.»

Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix, quelque chose que je ne peux pas tout à fait situer- ça ressemble à la colère pour moi, comme s'il réprime un certain sentiment obscur, explosif. Il me rend nerveuse et incertaine de la façon de réagir. Ceci n'est pas du tout comment j'ai pensé que nos retrouvailles seraient.

Je tente un sourire apaisant. Cet homme me fait peur. Je ne le connais pas, il n'est pas qui je pensais qu'il était, il n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

«Je ne voulais pas que ce soit toi.»

Ses mots sont coupants, dissonants et d'une seconde à l'autre je commencerais à pleurer et il se retournera et partira, et les quelconques restes de ce que nous avions autrefois, seront détruits pour toujours.

Affichant un courage que je ne savais pas possédé, je lève mon bras droit et lentement, avec hésitation, amène ma main au niveau de sa poitrine. Je n'ose pas le toucher, sentant que j'ai besoin de sa permission, sentant que je violerais la frontière. Lentement, très lentement, il se déplace et usurpe ma main et l'apporte à son corps, l'appuyant contre les revers de sa douce veste, chère veste. Une chaleur aigüe suinte de lui et ma main est prise au piège et je sens la pression d'un million de points minuscules sur ma peau.

Je regarde nos mains jointes, puis son visage. Il ferme brièvement les yeux et prend une grande et profonde respiration. Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire tout de suite qui ne me ferait pas m'effondrer, qui ne le ferait pas disparaître. Je vais rester comme ça, le toucher, essayer de rendre ceci réel, pour aussi longtemps qu'il le veut, pour aussi longtemps qu'il me laissera faire.

Après de longues, chargées minutes il libère ma main. Quel qu'elle soit, l'émotion qu'il ressentait est partie, et à sa place est une expression agréable, détachée qui fait se serrer mon cœur. Je suis toujours à la merci d'une tempête émotionnelle, toujours incapable de savoir qui je suis ou ce qui se passe, et ça semble si composé, ainsi dans le contrôle.

«Il est bon de te revoir Bella. Drôle comme la vie peut être, hein? Qui aurait cru que nous nous rencontrerions jamais de nouveau?»

Son ton est conversationnel et facile. Nous sommes deux amis de longue date qui se sont de nouveau rencontrés après une longue période, de simples connaissances qui ont tout simplement perdu le contact. La douleur dans ma poitrine est brulante.

Je hoche la tête à nouveau, en attente de mots qui ne viennent pas.

«Tu as bonne mine.»

Pour une quelconque raison, son ton me fait sentir sûr qu'il ne le pense pas.

Je me force à parler.

«Toi aussi … tu as l'air vraiment bien.»

Il hausse les épaules et commence à marcher. Après un moment d'hésitation, je cède et marche avec lui. D'abord, il enfonce profondément ses mains dans ses poches, mais il ne semble pas être en mesure de les y garder encore pour longtemps et il remue, les dirigeant dans ses cheveux, griffant son front, ramassant des fils invisibles sur son manteau. Ça me prend une minute pour comprendre pourquoi c'est si étrange.

«As-tu arrêté de fumer?»Mes mots éclatent alors que la réalisation me frappe.

Il me regarde surpris, déconcerté. Il rit, et pendant un instant il semble qu'il puisse en réalité vouloir le dire.

«Ouais, j'ai arrêté il y a cinq ans. Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as pas oublié ça de moi.»

Je souris. Je me demande si il sent différemment, de plus près.

Nous marchons tranquillement en bas d'un des sentiers bordés d'arbres du campus, dans le silence pendant quelques minutes. Il n'y a pratiquement personne autour de ce dernier et il est sur le point de commencer à pleuvoir.

Il est le prochain à parler. «As-tu toujours été ici? Pendant tout ce temps?»

Je secoue la tête. «Depuis effectivement moins d'un an. Je suis venue pour faire mon post-doc».

«Tu es du … Wyoming, non?» Il marque une pause avant de nommer l'état, et je me fait une brève idée à son hésitation que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire. A t-il vraiment oublié d'où je viens?

«Washington … Qu'en penses-tu? Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici?»

« Un certain temps.»

Il ne me donne rien, rien du tout. J'ai tellement de questions, mais je suis trop intimidée pour demander quelque chose. Je suppose que c'est quelque chose qui n'a pas changé.

Nous marchons en silence pendant un peu plus longtemps, et nous sommes presque de retour au parking. Juste avant que nous atteignons nos voitures, Edward ralentit et se tourne vers moi.

«Ainsi ...écoute. Je joue à ce club, Mike's. Tu connais? Le club de jazz en ville, le vendredi et samedi soirs. Tu pourrais passer un jour ou l'autre, si tu veux.»

Il ne l'a pas exprimé comme une invitation, mais je saisis cette offre fragile et parle trop vite, comme un chiot trop impatient.

«Ok.»

Il donne un coup de pied dans la saleté et détourne le regard, me regardant de coté, son expression illisible.

«Cool. Il y a une bonne sélection ce vendredi. Je laisserai ton nom à la porte, pour toi et quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais, si tu veux amener un … un rendez-vous.»

Il y a seulement un soupçon d'hésitation dans ses paroles et ça m'a frappé comme une gifle au visage. Un rendez-vous? Il veut que j'ai un rendez-vous? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'est probablement sa façon de me dire qu'il n'est pas disponible. Il me semble que je n'ai même pas remarqué si il porte une alliance, et pour tout ce que je sais, il pourrait être marié, avec des enfants ...après tout, c'était il y a dix ans, pourquoi ne serait-il pas … Les gens avancent. La vie continue.

Juste parce que je n'ai pas, cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'a pas eu une vie pleine, heureuse.

«Ok.»

Il sourit un peu et ses yeux s'adoucissent, un aperçu d'une nouvelle émotion les éclairent.

«Super, je vais t'y voir. Prends garde, Bella.»

Il marche vite, sans regarder en arrière jusqu'à sa voiture argent rutilante, monte et s'en va, en prenant les virages trop rapidement.

Je le vois disparaître dans la bruine et permets enfin à mon souffle de circuler librement.

**ooo**

Je suis partie ébranlée et perdue par ma rencontre avec Edward. Je ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut, ce que je veux. Ça ne s'est pas passé de la façon que j'avais pensé, la façon que j'avais imaginé tant de fois au cours des années.

J'ai obtenu mon désir, mon désir le plus profond, le plus sombre s'est réalisé. Je l'ai retrouvé, et pourtant je me sens aussi perdu que je l'ai toujours été.

Le rêve et la réalité, le souvenir et l'illusion se mélangent, se chevauchent et je ne suis plus sûr de ce que j'ai éprouvé et de ce que j'ai souhaité; plus sûr de celle que je suis.

**ooo**

Pendant les trois jours suivants je suis tentée à plusieurs reprises de tout oublier et de ne pas aller au club le vendredi. Je rejoue notre rencontre dans ma tête un million de fois, trouvant chaque fois de nouveaux détails pour me convaincre que je ne devrais pas y aller.

Il ne me veut pas vraiment là-bas.

Il l'a dit lui-même ainsi; il regrettait que ce soit moi.

Il n'est pas le même garçon, c'est un étranger. Un homme que je ne connais pas et qui ne veut pas me connaître.

Il n'est pas intéressé par moi.

Je n'ai rien à porter.

Je ressemblerai à une imbécile.

Je ne connais rien du Jazz ou des clubs de Jazz.

Ce que je connais, cependant, c'est la peur, et j'ai peur d'être ridicule, d'être rejetée, mais également de la solitude, de ce que sera la fin. Où irai-je d'ici? Où irai-je, si l'épisode central de ma vie se révèle n'être rien de plus qu'une invention de mon imagination?

En fin de compte c'est cette peur qui m'y pousse. Je ne peux pas le laisser m'échapper sans lui

donner une dernière chance. J'ai peut-être peur d'Edward, mais je suis encore plus effrayée de le perdre pour toujours.

**ooo**

Ma décision est prise, mais cela ne signifie pas que ce sera facile. La simple pensée d'entrer dans un club de Jazz par moi-même;car bien sur je vais y aller toute seule, autrement qui amènerais-je?; me remplit de terreur. Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis supposée porter, mais je suis certaine qu'aucun de mes vêtements ne fait l'affaire.

Jeudi soir j'erre dans le centre commercial. Je dépense près d'une centaine de dollars dans des crèmes et des lotions qui sont supposées lisser et défriser, et rajeunir et nettoyer en profondeur. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont j'ai besoin ou de ce qui est bon alors j'ai juste tout acheté et m'accroche à l'espoir qu'elles vont me donner le courage, la force et la sophistication qui me manque.

Je voudrais avoir quelqu'un à qui demander des conseils sur quoi porter, comment me comporter ...mais mes quelques amis à la maison sont tout autant désemparés que je le suis, et je ne suis pas proche de quiconque ici. J'ai brièvement envisagé d'appeler ma mère, qui serait sans doute ravie de m'aider, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer pourquoi je suis soudainement intéressée par des vêtements et des crèmes de soins et du maquillage, ne pas mentionner la possibilité très vraie que ses conseils finiraient par me faire ressembler à une hippie de chanvre tissé.

Je pénètre dans un grand magasin animé et marche sans but entre les portiques de vêtements beaux, clinquants, désignant du doigt des tissus brillants, admirant des modèles complexes, m'émerveillant devant des couleurs vives que je ne porterai jamais. Le choix est immense et paralysant et je suis sur le point d'abandonner, les vêtements, tout, quand une vendeuse s'approche de moi. Elle est d'âge moyen, et est de manière impressionnante, très belle, est infusée d'une élégance innée, malgré le port de son tailleur-pantalon noir qui constitue son uniforme. Son badge indique que son nom est Carmen, et je veux m'enfuir et me cacher.

«Puis-je vous aider?» dit-elle d'une voix profonde et chaude qui est en même temps, courtoise et affirmée. Quelque chose dans son comportement calme, m'a gardé enraciné sur place.

«Oui … peut-être … J'ai besoin de quelques vêtements pour une ...» _pour une quoi? Une fonction? Un rendez-vous? … _«Une soirée. Quelque chose de classe mais pas flashy ...»

Carmen me regarde intensément et hoche la tête légèrement. Il n'y a pas de convivialité bidon sur son visage, mais elle n'est pas hostile; on dirait qu'elle examine simplement des options.

«Voulez-vous porter une jupe?»Elle demande du même ton neutre, sans jugement qu'elle a utilisé plus tôt.

Je secoue la tête rapidement, et elle sourit un peu.

Elle commence à marcher dans les allées et tire quelques articles des portiques et des cintres, les emmène ensuite dans une cabine d'essayage. Je me change avec ce qui semble être des vêtements simples, sans particularité; un simple pantalon noir ajusté, et un haut indigo légèrement transparent avec des manches longues trois quart, et sort à l'extérieur. Carmen m'attend avec ses mains jointes, et sourit encore alors qu'elle passe doucement sa main surmes épaules et me retourne de tel sorte que je suis debout devant un miroir de plein pied.

Je dois admettre que je suis belle. Vraiment belle. Les vêtements qui semblaient si simples et oubliables sur les cintres me font un look sophistiqué et élégant, mais suis toujours moi-même. Carmen arrive doucement jusqu'à ma tête et défait mes cheveux de son chignon mouillé. Elle les lisse en bas de mes épaules avec un contact doux, maternel et lève un sourcil d'interrogation avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Je hoche la tête et sourit largement.

«Cela semble …magnifique. Je vous remercie.»

Carmen s'éloigne de moi et reconnaît mes paroles avec un hochement de tête satisfait.

«Amusez-vous ma chérie», me dit-elle, alors qu'elle me remet mes achats. Je pense à ce que ça signifie réellement,et qu'elle sait qu'elle a fait plus que permettre et je me demande ce qu'elle penserait si je la serrais contre moi maintenant.

**ooo**

Vendredi est un jour sans; je me réveille tard après une nuit agité, j'apparais en retard pour mes leçons et oublie une classe de travaux dirigés; une fois que je suis dans mon bureau, je n'obtiens absolument rien de fait et finalement l'appelle un jour d'à peu près quatre heures.

J'ai fait mes recherches sur le Mike's, ai demandé autour de moi parmi mes collègues les plus branchés et ai même été jusqu'à demander son emplacement pour la confirmation des heures d'ouverture. Après y avoir considérablement réfléchi, je conclus que le meilleur moment pour me montrer sera vers dix heures, pas assez tôt pour que l'endroit soit vide, mais pas assez tard pour que je risque de manquer le clou du programme de ce soir, qui, apparemment se trouve être Edward Masen.

_Masen._ J'essaye de dire ce nom de famille à voix haute et me demande quelle est l'histoire derrière celui-ci, si c'est son vrai nom de famille, un dérivé, ou juste quelque chose de nouveau, une sorte de nom de scène.

Juste une dernière chose à propos de lui que je ne connais pas.

Alors que je m'occupe moi-même des taches peu familières d'épilation, exfoliation, désodorisation, hydratation, lissage et brillant à lèvres, je souhaite, pour la première fois, que j'ai quelqu'un pour me soutenir, quelqu'un sur qui compter. Un ami, un frère ...quelqu'un. Peut-être même un_ petit ami_. Mon isolement ne m'a jamais dérangé auparavant – c'est qui je suis et je suis en paix avec cela depuis longtemps- mais même dans mon manque de mondanité, je comprends que ce n'est pas tout à fait normal pour une femme d'aller dans un club toute seule. Ça traverse brièvement mon esprit que je devrais peut-être dire à quelqu'un où je vais, mais l'idée d'appeler mon père pour lui dire où je vais aller ce soir, dans l'espoir de parler à un gars que j'ai rencontré dans une rue dix ans plus tôt et que oh, accessoirement j'ai perdu ma virginité avec lui, est si surréaliste que ça me fait littéralement éclater de rire.

Je suis prête à huit heure et il ne me reste plus rien à faire, à part m'asseoir et attendre. J'ai regardé la télé et ai essayé de manger quelque chose mais ai échoué lamentablement. La hausse des vagues de panique menacent de me dépasser, mais je suis déterminé à les tenir à distance.

Enfin, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, je prends mon sac et sors.

**ooo**

Le club est sombre et enfumé. Je donne mon nom à la porte et on me place à une table directement à coté de la petite scène. Quelqu'un y joue déjà, un morceau d'ensemble vif, qui est bruyant et insistant. Je suis si proche des musiciens que je peux quasiment les toucher.

Ma table est petite, mais est clairement signifiée pour deux personnes et je sens chaque paire d'yeux de ce lieu se poser sur moi. Une serveuse trop jolie, trop fascinante se matérialise et me demande ma commande, je panique, disant à brule-pourpoint la première boisson qui me vient à l'esprit, un martini. Je ne peux pas, malgré tous mes efforts me souvenir si j'en ai jamais eu un, ce qu'il y a dedans, si j'aime même cela; cela semble juste approprié et je le bois malgré le goût amer et la forte saveur alcoolisée. Et quand je l'ai fini, j'en reçois un autre et laisse la diffusion de bourdonnement dans mes membres et ça apaise ma tête dans une somnolente, fausse humeur confiante. Je repousse la déception que je ressens à la non présence d'Edward n'importe où, à n'avoir pas été accueilli par lui; je me vide de tout le rejet.

Comme les diffusions d'alcool et la fumée me stupéfient, cela n'a plus d'importance désormais que je sois seule et maladroite, qu'il n'y ai aucun signe d'Edward, que toutes les femmes autour de moi soient belles et mondaines et sophistiquées, que j'ai attendu longtemps et que j'ai chaud et suis rougie. Je ressens tout comme un rêve, comme si je flottais au-dessus, m'observant et je suis abasourdie par cette femme confiante, courageuse que je vois, concentrée et courageuse dans sa recherche de réponses.

Alors soudainement la salle se calme, les musiciens emmènent de force leurs instruments, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un piano solitaire. Il y a un chuchotement fiévreux, excité tout autour de la salle et un sentiment palpable d'excitation et d'anticipation se répand autour, rendant l'atmosphère bourdonnante et intense. Il me faut une minute pour réaliser ce qui se passe et puis soudain un silence tombe, et tout le monde se retourne, et je le vois: c'est Edward, marchant rapidement vers la zone de la scène, la tête courbée, les mains dans ses poches, les yeux fixés sur le piano. Il porte un pantalon noir et une chemise noire, déboutonnée au col et retroussée aux poignets, ses cheveux sont sauvages et ses traits sont figés et sombres.

Il lui faut seulement quelques foulées pour arriver à l'instrument. Il s'assied sur le tabouret, se tourne vers la salle et l'examine rapidement, inclinant la tête dans un petit signe de salutation à la foule. Un applaudissement hésitant répond,mais est rapidement maitrisé. Trop de tension, trop d'espérance. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur lui.

Et ses yeux … ses yeux s'attardent sur moi pendant quelques secondes avant de plonger vers le bas sur le clavier. De là où je suis assise, j'ai une ligne directe sur la vision de son visage, et je réalise que je suis nerveuse et transie d'anticipation.

Je n'ai jamais vu ni entendu jouer Edward, quoique j'ai rêvé de ce moment pendant si longtemps. Il est magnifique ainsi, si imposant, ainsi dans le contrôle et la salle entière est suspendue à chacun de ses mouvements, un silence à faire frémir étant descendu sur le club bondé alors que nous sommes tous dans l'attente qu'il commence à jouer.

Il reste immobile, les yeux fermés durant un long moment, et puis finalement, sorti de nulle part, il commence à jouer. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais ses notes sont vibrantes de colère, dissonantes et féroces, et pourtant intensément familières. Il me faut un moment pour le situer et ensuite je le reconnais: il joue un morceau de Nirvana et cela sonne immédiatement violent et déchirant d'une manière à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendu. Le rythme reprend en endroits inattendus et ralentit ensuite, rampant presque dans les autres et la foule est hypnotisée et excitée et il paraît sauvage et perdu et je tremble.

Quand son premier morceau se termine, il y a de forts applaudissements et des acclamations et il le reconnaît à peine, se lançant directement dans la chanson suivante, et ainsi de suite, il va, en jouant de façon spectaculaire, excitant la foule en délire, puis les enferme dans une stupeur émotionnelle. La foule vibre et palpite avec sa musique.

Pas une fois il ne regarde vers moi, mais je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs, ne peux pas détourner mon regard de sa forme parfaite, des tendons saillants de son avant-bras, ses doigts dansants et caressants et agressants, ses profonds froncements de sourcils, ses sourires privés. Des perles de sueurs sur son front qui tombent sur les touches, et ainsi de suite il va, entre courses et reprises. Le temps s'arrête et se prolonge et je tremble, frissonnant d'excitation, le corps et l'esprit et l'âme enflammée avec la nostalgie et le désir, paralysée sur ma chaise par l'intensité même de mon désir de tendre la main et de le toucher, la musique me dévore et me consomme et m'épuise.

Il s'arrête enfin, jette un coup d'œil à la foule, hoche la tête et fait un signe à quelqu'un au bar , à la magnifique serveuse, pas la même que celle que j'ai vu plus tôt, une rousse stupéfiante dans une robe moulante à paillettes s'avance vers lui avec un grand verre dans la main et le pose sur son piano. Avant de se reculer, elle passe la main dans ses cheveux et sa nuque, puis se penche pour l'embrasser, son corps se raidit en réponse et il bouge sa tête dans un mouvement saccadé qui fait qu'elle touche maladroitement un endroit entre son oreille et sa bouche.

La voir le toucher si intimement envoie une profonde douleur en moi, commençant dans mon estomac et aboutissant dans mon aine. Comme en réponse, ses yeux clignotent vers là ou je suis assise, vérifiant que je suis toujours là. Ils s'attardent sur moi juste pour un instant et quelque chose d'illisible y passe, indécision, colère, douleur, je ne peux pas le dire et cela n'a aucun sens. Mais tout aussi rapidement, il regarde au loin. Sa main se fléchit très vite et atteint la femme, il la tire de nouveau et l'embrasse sur le coté droit de la bouche, fort et évident. Je suis horrifiée et abasourdie et à travers ma vision soudainement bondée, je peux voir que ses yeux sont ouverts et me fixent avec tant de fureur que je recule.

La rousse s'éloigne et il recommence à jouer.

Je flotte, misérable, dévastée. J'ai envie de fuir et de disparaître, mais j'ai trop honte pour me déplacer, je suis trop choquée pour rassembler mes pensées et agir en réponse. Je suis blessée, il m'a fait mal, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni quel plaisir il prend de mon humiliation. Je concentre tous mes efforts pour retenir mes larmes, pour réguler ma respiration, pour empêcher mes yeux de se fermer et de ne jamais se rouvrir à nouveau, ayant trop peur de le regarder, trop peur de ne jamais le revoir.

Je sais que je devrais partir maintenant, je veux partir, et pourtant je reste collée à ma chaise, incapable d'éloigner mes yeux d'Edward.

Il continue de jouer, encore plus déterminé et immobile qu'auparavant et dans la distance j'enregistre les acclamations et les applaudissements et l'excitation. Il boit entre les morceaux maintenant et obtient des recharges, et ses mains agrippent ses cheveux lorsqu'il ne joue pas et jamais, ne regarde plus jamais dans ma direction, son cou est tendu, ses veines bourdonnent sous l'effort de regarder droit devant, la sueur coule sur sa peau surchauffée.

La soirée s'étire jusque dans l'éternité. Je suis sûr que je n'ai jamais ressenti cette solitude et ce froid de toute ma vie. Quelque part, quelque part, je reste accrochée à l'espoir irrationnel que tout cela était un malentendu, un rêve, que ça n'est pas vraiment arrivé et que bientôt il va se lever, marcher vers moi, prendre ma main et me tenir à proximité, et il sera le garçon que j'ai aimé, perdu et retrouvé.

Mais rien de tout cela n'arrive, et quand il cesse finalement de jouer, il remercie le public sauvage, enthousiaste, adorant et se dirige vers le bar sans un regard de coté. Et encore, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder, le suivant avec mes yeux, et je le trouve entouré par des gens qui le touchent, le veulent, et l'attrapent.

Il sourit, boit et parle, et garde la tête immobile, si immobile que les tendons de son cou sont bombés par l'effort. Je prends mon sac et me lève enfin,marchant d'un pas honteux , en passant à quelques centimètres de lui. Enfin, _enfin_, alors que dans un mouvement lent sa tête

se tourne vers moi, et nos yeux se verrouillent. Son visage se contracte, ses lèvres s'étirent d'un coup sec et j'attrape un mouvement léger de son bras du coin de l'œil; mais quelqu'un le saisit alors avec agitation et le moment passe. Ses yeux me lâchent et il est parti.

Je sors du club, maintenant traversé par des sanglots déchirants, cours dans la rue jusqu'à ce que je trouve un taxi, et rentre à la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me déshabille de mes beaux nouveaux vêtements et les jette directement dans la poubelle, en leur souhaitant avec tout l'espoir qu'ils représentent d'être déchiquetés et jetés. Pleurant, je fais un pas dans la douche, me rinçant furieusement, de sorte que tous les produits de maquillage et les odeurs dégoûtantes de la soirée s'écoulent ensemble dans le siphon, mélangés avec mes larmes de colère et d'humiliation. Je me glisse au fond de la baignoire et m'assois là, encerclant mes genoux, l'eau devient progressivement plus froide jusqu'à la disparition de mes pleurs et de la douleur dans ma poitrine qui s'émousse dans un bas grondement.

Je ne m'embête pas avec mes vêtements lorsque je me rends à mon lit, les cheveux encore mouillés et, grelottant de froid et d'épuisement, je m'enfonce sous la couette et pris pour le sommeil, l'oubli, pour la délivrance.

Aucun ne vient. Mon cerveau refuse de ralentir et les images flashes dans ma tête: la vue des lèvres d'Edward chevauchant sur celles de quelqu'un d'autre avec le souvenir de son corps et la douleur de sa disparition. Je pense à comment pathétique je doit lui avoir semblé, comment pitoyable étaient mes tentatives de m'habiller et de l'impressionner. La colère déferle en moi, l'indignation à ses actions négligentes, blessantes. Je me demande à plusieurs reprises pourquoi, comment il a pu être aussi cruel, comment il a pu souillé ainsi notre passé commun. J'en viens à la conclusion que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, tout cela, mes souvenirs, que rien ne s'était passé, rien de son coté, qu'il ne s'en ai jamais soucié, car comment aurait-il pu me faire ça, autrement?

**ooo**

La sonnette m'effraie presque à mort. Elle est si forte et insistante. Il est trois heure du matin. Je l'ignore, certaine que c'est une erreur, mais m'étend pour atteindre mon téléphone, prête à appeler le 911 au cas où.

Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine et la sonnette ne s'arrête pas. Il sonne, et les sonneries, sonnent désespérées et insistantes et je suis sûr que je vais enfin avoir une crise cardiaque et mourir ce soir; cette pensée est presque la bienvenue, ce qui me fait me lever et enfiler un t-shirt et une paire de shorts. Serrant toujours mon téléphone, je me rends à l'interphone et le ramasse.

C'est soudainement silencieux et j'ai presque peur de parler.

«Oui.» Je murmure dans le récepteur.

«Magnifique!»

Je le laisse tomber, laisse tomber le téléphone, laisse tomber à mes genoux. Il ne peut pas être là, il ne sera pas là, et comment ...pourquoi? Encore combien de blessures pourrais-je subir?

«Bella! S'il te plait, laisse-moi entrer! Bella, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé ...S'il te plait, laisse-moi entrer!» Sa voix est désespérée et suppliante à travers les parois de l'interphone, et encore une fois je suis incapable de bouger, incapable de penser. L'interphone se balance un peu plus près de ma tête et je l'entends encore.

«S'il te plait, Bella. Je … je suis tellement désolé, laisse-moi entrer, laisse-moi te voir.»

Je l'atteins et appuie pour lui ouvrir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: L'histoire appartient à Domysticated et les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne suis que la traductrice.**

Je la vois et mon estomac se resserre: elle est belle, les cheveux longs qui tombent librement dans son dos, les joues rougies par la chaleur de la salle, les yeux larges et brillants, ombragés par du maquillage noir. C'est une femme, elle est belle et vivante et elle est_ seule._

Elle est ici pour moi … si vulnérable et exposée, donc évidemment pas à sa place, et la ruée de préoccupation et le fait d'être protecteur qui me traverse,est déroutant et effrayant.

Je me détourne aussi vite que je le peux et prend conscience encore une fois de ma respiration saccadée. Avant que la panique ai pu prendre le relais, j'ai mis mes doigts sur le clavier, savourant la douceur familière des touches et leur solidité, cédant cependant à la texture.

Et puis je joue, je joue comme si ma vie en dépendait, car pour l'instant c'est le cas;je laisse mes doigts me guider jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une mélodie familière et puis je laisse l'instinct et le souvenir prendre le relais.

Je joue, les yeux fermés, et tout le temps je sais qu'elle est là. Je peux la sentir me regarder, je sais qu'elle écoute et je perds la trace de ce qui est réel et de ce qui est imaginé, de ce que je veux et de ce que je ressens. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis à la dérive, que j'ai peur et je déteste le fait de perdre mon contrôle, mon contrôle sur moi-même s'affaiblit avec chaque note, chaque minute qui passe.

Je sais qu'il y a d'autres personnes dans cette salle, une foule, et pourtant tout ce qui compte c'est que je suis ici et qu'elle est ici et que ceci est réel,et c'est à la fois le sentiment le plus exaltant et le plus terrifiant**.**

Et je sais … je sais qui nous sommes, qui elle est, et c'est un orage d'émotions qui prends lentement le dessus sur chaque partie de mon être. Parce que Bella est l'amour; Bella est l'espoir; Bella est la beauté et la lumière. Mais Bella est aussi la perte, la douleur et le mal, et Bella connait mes ténèbres, l'obscurité qui ne peut jamais tout à fait me quitter.

La Bella de mes souvenirs pourrait avoir été un rêve, mais la Bella que je vois ici ce soir, cette Bella est réelle, elle est vivante et respire et curieusement, scandaleusement belle. Cette Bella me tire de l'intérieur et m'attire à elle alors que je la repousse avec toute ma volonté, toute ma force.

Et ma volonté, ma force … ils sont tout ce que j'ai, tout ce qui m'a propulsé et m'a soutenue au fil des ans. Je suis tellement habitué à repousser ceci que je ne me sens même pas mal.

Je ne sens pas que Victoria s'approche derrière moi, mais je prends le verre qu'elle tient comme un calice empoisonné que je veux boire on the rocks, la substance qu'elle sait que j'aime et moi je le vide en une seule fois et ça se sent bien, tout va bien, la brûlure me réveille et me refroidit en même temps. Elle me touche alors, et au début je la rejette, en reculant de son toucher impatient.

Et puis je me retourne et là _elle_ est, ses yeux sont inébranlables, en attente et ils me dévorent vivant, exigeants de me posséder et ils me possèdent, exigeants que je me rende, que je lui revienne, que je retourne … en arrière.

Et ça serait si tentant, si naturel de répondre à l'attrait de ses yeux, de me laisser aller, et de me lever et d'aller jusqu'à elle et de plonger dans le rêve que j'ai refusé de rêver pendant tant d'années, d'accepter que c'est mon destin, et que je suis le sien, parce que sinon comment pourrait-il être? Comment n'importe lequel de cela pourrait-il avoir du sens du tout?

Je la vois ensuite, de façon claire et vivante, comme si pour la première fois, je vois son courage, sa force ,et comment elle est venu après moi, encore et encore, comment elle n'a jamais cessé de croire, n'a jamais cessé de rêver, comment elle est descendue dans toutes sortes d'enfer pour me trouver et se battre pour moi. Elle a bravé les ruelles sombres, les hôtels miteux, et maintenant cette fumée, palpitants endroits. Ceci est tout ce que je lui ai jamais donné et peut-être est-ce tout ce que je peux toujours lui donner.

Elle est si belle, si limpide, si banalisée par toute la laideur que je lui ai exposé, de tel sorte qu'elle ignore à quel point elle m'a déjà donné et combien plus je suis prêt à prendre d'elle.

Et ça paraît tout à coup si clair qu'avec elle je serais moi-même, celui que je suis vraiment, et qui va me détruire, et je vais la détruire, et elle va me laisser, et elle va _me demander de_, toutes pensées d'instinct de survie derrière elle. Et surtout que je partirai avec quelque chose qui était autrefois pur et beau et précieux et qui serait maintenant infecté et déguenillé et sans valeur.

La panique m'aveugle, le déni cours à travers moi.

Je prends la main de Victoria et la tire durement contre moi. Son corps est souple et familier, et quand j'embrasse ses lèvres disposées, elles ont un goût de décrépitude et de défaite**.** Tout le temps je regarde Bella, et vois le mal dans ses yeux, son visage en ruine, ses épaules affaissées comme si tout souffle l'avait quitté.

J'ai fait cela. Je l'ai fait _quoi_.

_Tu vois quoi, Isabella? C'est moi. Cours loin. Évades-toi. Vas vivre ta vie. Sois intelligente, sois jolie, sois heureuse. Oublies-moi._

_J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi, douce fille chérie. La laideur et la tristesse persévèrent en moi et toi, plus que quiconque devrait le savoir; toi, plus que quiconque, tu sais d'où je viens, qui j'étais... toi, plus que quiconque devrais mieux le savoir. Et si tu ne l'as pas fais et si tu ne le fais pas, regarde belle chose, regarde. Je suis ignoble et je suis cruel et je suis un putain morceau de merde._

Je pousse Victoria au loin et je reprends mon jeu, le spectacle doit continuer. Je bois après cela, verre de whisky après verre de whisky, en essayant d'effacer le goût d'une autre femme de mes lèvres, essayant d'effacer à ma connaissanceque je suis un menteur, un tricheur, un nuisible trou du cul.

Je bois et je joue et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, ce que je fais, ce que je veux.

J'espère qu'elle est partie, j'espère qu'elle est en colère et énervée et pourtant je n'ose pas penser qu'elle est partie. Parce que si elle a disparu … si elle est partie, c'est tout.

Je n'ose pas me tourner pour vérifier, mais je mevoue à moi-même que si elle est, par n'importe quel miracle, encore ici, je vais courir jusqu'à elle et lui présenter des excuses et la supplier de me laisser la toucher, de me laisser la tenir. Je la supplierais de me tenir et de me pardonner. Je la supplierais de recommencer.

Lorsque mon jeu est enfin fini, je salut et je la vois, elle est debout et rassemble ses affaires, ses mouvements sont saccadés et automatiques, sa position anormalement raide. Je veux aller jusqu'à elle, si douloureusement, la prendre dans mes bras et lui montrer que je peux tout faire mieux, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais quelqu'un arrive d'abord jusqu'à moi et une autre foutue boisson est dans ma main, et je me déplace pour m'étendre et la toucher, mais mes sens sont trop lents et si engourdis par tout, la boisson et les rires autour de moi et quelque chose, quelqu'un doit être entrain de me parler tout de suite et ils me saisissent et me tournent et quand je me retourne à nouveau … elle est partie.

Tout combat me quitte alors et lorsque mon esprit refait surface de la brume d'alcool et d'adrénaline, il est perdu dans tout ce qui reste, c'est froid, et humiliant, et la solitude est si intense et aiguë qu'elle m'abasourdit presque. Qu'ai-je fait? Pourquoi, pourquoi l'ai-je interrompue? Pour quoi faire? Est-ce vraiment tout ce que je suis? Tout ce que je représente?

Je m'enfonce dans un fauteuil et y reste affaissé et hébété pendant un long moment. Le club se vide et Victoria vient à moi et essaie de passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux, mais je la repousse, dégouté de moi-même.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, bébé?» Sa voix est basse et sensuelle, mais pas malhonnête, je sais qu'elle se soucie véritablement de moi, et ça me fait sentir encore pire sur la manière dont je l'ai traitée, ce soir, et toutes ces autres nuits. Je secoue la tête, refusant de parler, en regardant ailleurs.

Ses épaules s'affaissent un peu, sa posture abandonne son attitude séductrice. Elle se penche et attrape mon visage dans ses mains, me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux:

«Toi, Edward Masen, est un complaisant, narcissique abruti. Et c'est bien, beaucoup de ton espèce sont comme ça et pour être honnête, je ne donnerais pasune merde à ce sujet, si ce n'était pas le fait que j'en ai « marre de tes sautes d'humeur et de ta culpabilité, ton auto-flagellation»si carrément ennuyeux. Donc tu embrasses tes tendances de bâtard et tu en jouis, ou tu arrêtes déjà ça.»

Elle me regarde durement et me lâche, se retourne et quitte le club, ses hanches se balancent, légèrement serrées contre sa robe brillante.

Ses mots m'ont frappé comme un coup de pied dans les tripes. Je ne veux pas être ce connard, ce froid, solitaire, auto-suffisant gars. Je fais de gros efforts pour m'accrocher à ça.

Ses mots me donnent la force et la clarté dont j'ai besoin pour sortir de ce bar, dans la nuit froide et humide; je sais où elle habite, même si je ne devrais pas, je l'ai suivi ici sonne à son interphone sans cesse, avec un désespoir en croissance et un craintif espoir écrasant. _Cette fois, je n'abandonnerai pas, Bella, tu m'entends? Je ne vais pas renoncer à toi, je suis venu te trouver … laisses-moi entrer, laisses-moi juste faire cela._

Je sonne et sonne et sonne jusqu'à ce que sa voix résonne, lointaine dans la rue vide.

Je prie et plaide et présente mes excuses, et elle me laisse entrer.

**ooo**

Je cours dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce que je sois debout devant sa porte. Tremblant, je m'arrête là, pas sûr de ce que vais trouver, de ce que je dirai, de la façon dont je peux éventuellement faire mieux. Mon visage est humide, de la pluie, la sueur ou les larmes, je ne sais pas, et je ne m'inquiète pas. Je suis frénétique, affamé, impatient et terrifié.

Je mets ma main sur la porte etelle cède facilement à mon contact, déjà entrouverte.

Elle est là, debout, les cheveux mouillés contre ses épaules, ses yeux sont bouffis et rouges, sa peau pâle et translucide dans la lumière crue du expression est illisible.

«Bella … Bella, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, s'il te plait, s'il te plait pardonnes-moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te reprendre … Je suis désolé.» Je commence à parler vite et à la hâte, mais la fureur déterminée dans ses yeux morts m'arrête dans mon élan.

Elle me laisse entrer et referme la porte derrière moi. Elle s'approche de moi, immobile, silencieuse, vibrante de colère. Pendant un long moment aucun de nous ne parle, mon halètement irrégulier et bruyant est toujours le seul bruit dans l'appartement.

Quand sa main frappe fortement ma joue, c'est fort, choquant et si juste. Je mérite cela, je veux plus. Je souhaite qu'elle me frappe encore. Je me réjouis de sa colère, de son indignation, de sa fureur.

Ma peau me pique là ou ses doigts sont entrés en collision avec elle et je veux graver la marque dans ma peau, je veux un tatouage permanent, je ne veux jamais perdre ce sentiment. Ne jamais oublier ce que j'ai fait et ne jamais cesser de m'expierpour ça.

«Pourquoi Edward?» Sa voix est rauque et fatiguée par trop de larmes. «Qui est-elle? Ta petite amie? Comment as-tu pu me faire venir à ton concert, que de m'humilier comme ça?»

Je secoue la tête, et tend ma main pour toucher la sienne. Elle fait un pas en arrière. Ça fait mal,et alors je pense juste que peut-être je l'ai perdu; qu'il est trop tard.

«S'il te plait Bella. Laisses-moi t'expliquer. Je suis tellement désolé.»

Elle s'appuie contre le mur et ferme les yeux. Je touche sa main à nouveau et cette fois elle me permet de la prendre, et je la tiens serrée dans la mienne, et mets mon corps près du sien, assez près pour que je puisse sentir la chaleur irradiant d'elle et la résistance qu'elle essaie d'avoir contre moi.

Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde, et dans ce regard, dans ce regard c'est tout. C'est le pardon et l'attente et la colère et la douleur et la confusion. Dans ce regard il y a tout, y compris lessemences de ce que je veux le plus: le désir, la luxure, l'amour.

«Elle n'est personne, Bella. Personne. Je voulais … Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais. Pour te faire peur, je suppose. Pour voir si tu préférais rester. Pour te faire passer … J ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Elle n'est personne et je suis désolé, je suis désolé car je t'ai blessé, je suis désolé, je l'ai fait pour toi.»

Je veux la sentir, la goûter. Je le veux si mal , et maintenant il me semble que c'est la seule chose qui compte. J'apporte sa main à mes lèvres et je la presse contre elles, sens la texture rugueuse de ses doigts tremblants, mais je n'ose pas les laisser aller.

Bella pose sa main libre sur mon épaule et me force à la regarder dans les yeux.

«Pourquoi, Edward? Pourquoi cette distance? Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me repousser? Pourquoi as-tu eu envie de me blesser comme ça?»

A contrecœur, j'écarte mes lèvres de ses doigts, tenant toujours sa main.

«J'avais peur. J'ai encore. Je … de la façon dont je vivais lorsque tu m'as rencontré...qui j'étais ... J'avais honte de moi, Bella … J'ai toujours.» Elle essaie de m'interrompre, mais je ne la laisse pas faire. «Tu m'as vu au plus bas, et je ne veux plus me sentir ainsi. Tu m'as sauvé, et je ne veux plus être sauvé. Je suis un lâche, Bella.»

Elle se démêle et se détourne de moi, en marchant vers son petit salon, jusqu'à la fenêtre et presse sa tête contre la vitre. Je la suis et m'arrête juste derrière elle. La lumière de la rue jette une lueur surnaturelle dans la pièce, elle baigne dans une lumière rougeâtre qui semble rendre tout ceci doux et irréel.

Elle reste silencieuse un long moment. Quand elle parle, c'est sans se retourner, sans me regarder. « Tu ne peux jamais, jamais me blesser comme ça.»Ses mots m'humilient.«Tu comprends, Edward? Si jamais tu m'humilies comme ça, je vais partir et ne te laisserais jamais m'approcher de nouveau.»

Je sais ce qu'elle signifie et je hoche la tête, même si elle ne peux pas me voir. Et puis je dis, à voix haute:

« Si tu me laisses dans ta vie, je ne ferai jamais cela à nouveau pour toi, Bella. Je le promets.»

Je tends la main vers elle, place mes mains sur ses épaules, attendant la permission d'en faire plus. Quand elle ne bouge pas, je prends provisoirement l'initiative de refermer la distance entre nos corps et l'accole par derrière, d'abord doucement, puis plus fortement, et laisse ma tête reposer sur le dessus de la sienne. Je ferme mes yeux et alors que je la tiens, j'inhale profondément le parfum inconnu de ses cheveux. Peu à peu son corps se détend contre moi et elle lève ses mains pour les poser sur les miennes, c'est si bon, si incroyablement, injustement bon.

«Je promets. Maintenant s'il te plait … S'il te plait dis que tu me pardonnes.» Ma voix est à peine un murmure, et la sienne ne vient pas du tout: elle hoche la tête et se détend un peu plus loin en moi.

«S'il te plait, dis-le. Je ne le mérite pas, je sais, mais s'il te plait, dis-le de cette manière.»

«Je suis tellement folle … mais je te pardonne. Je veux, je veux … oublier cette soirée. Oublier tout. Oublier toutes ces années … t'oublier.»

Je la retourne et la tire contre moi, toute sa résistance a disparu. Elle tombe sur moi facilement, presque étourdie par l'épuisement, son corps léger et petit contre le mien.

« Ne pas oublier Bella … ne pas. Rien de tout cela. Je n'ai jamais oublié quelque chose sur toi … rien. Je me souviens de tout, à chaque fois que tu m'as embrassé, chaque fois que je t'ai touché. Chaque moment volé que nous avons passé ensemble il y a des anné fois que tu m'as manqué, et que j'ai rêvé de toi. Chaque fois que j'ai pensé que je t'avais perdu et ne pourrait jamais te revoir. Le jour ou je t'ai revu après toutes ces années … Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour-là.»

Mes lèvres embrassent ses cheveux et je suis proche de pleurer.

Elle parle contre ma poitrine, sa voix profonde résonne.

«Et maintenant … Edward, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi maintenant? Pourquoi es-tu ici?»

Avec autant de tendresse que je peux rassembler, je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'approche du mien. Ses yeux sont noyés de larmes, et en ce moment elle est plus belle que je ne l'ai jamais cru possible.

«Je te veux. Je ne veux que _toi,_ Bella. Seulement toi, tout ce temps. Seulement toi, maintenant. Personne d'autre. Je le sais maintenant. Je l'ai toujours su, je pense, mais j'avais trop peur de l'admettre.»

L'appartement est silencieux et presque complètement sombre, et je sens que ma vie entière, tout mon avenir dépend de ce moment-ci. Je suis debout au bord d'un précipice: ce moment décide de tout. Elle peux me dire de partir, et je devrais l'accepter, et je n'ai que moi à blâ peut fermer la porte derrière moi et la verrouiller, et je devrais vivre avec cette perte à jamais.

Ses mains glissent lentement sous mon manteau, sûre, prudentes, constantes. Elles tracent les contours de ma poitrine et voyagent jusqu'à mon visage. Elle dirige ses doigts sur mes lèvres, puis sur mes yeux. Je les ouvre et elle est à quelques centimètres de moi, m'observant attentivement, ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes. Son baiser, quand il vient, ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai jamais éprouvé et comme tout ce dont je me souvenais toujours. C'est doux d'abord, chaste, explorateur. Je la laisse faire, me montrer ce qu'elle veut, comment elle le veut, combien de, de force, à quelle mesure.

Mon cœur bat si vite et je tremble, me noyant dans l'intensité du moment.

Je garde les yeux grands ouverts, et elle fait la même chose. Nous nous embrassons avec nos bouches, avec nos yeux, avec nos mains. Quand elle se détache, c'est seulement pour me sourire, un sourire qui me brise le cœur et le répare encore.

«Ne sais-tu pas que tu m'as toujours eu, Edward? Comment peux-tu douter? Comment peux-tu essayer de nier cela?» Ses doigts jouent avec les boutons de ma chemise, et elle est à moi, toute à moi, et je l'attire encore plus près, et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais la laisser partir maintenant.

**Ooo**

Nous sommes assis sur le canapé et je la tiens pendant un long moment. Son corps se moule facilement dans le mien et le temps semble se contracter et se rétracter, graduellement. Je suis transporté dans le temps, à un autre endroit, un autre pays; nos corps sont la seule constante dans tous les bouleversements qu'ont été ma vie, nos vies, dans les années intermédiaires.

Je caresse ses cheveux, et avec révérence, lentement mes doigts se permettent de se familiariser à nouveau avec sa peau douce, la courbe de son cou, la forme de son visage.

Tout comme toutes ces années, je suis étonné de voir qu'elle est là, qu'elle ne se retourne pas, qu'elle n'a pas peur de moi.

Tout comme toutes ces années, je sais que je mérite à peine d'être ici avec elle, et comme toutes ces années, je veux plus, plus, plus et j'espère que contre la raison, elle le veut aussi.

Nous nous embrassons et nous nous embrassons, nos bouches et nos langues se refamiliarisant d'eux-mêmes l'un avec l'autre.

Nos mains tâtonnent, hésitantes au début, puis plus audacieuses et nos vêtements sont progressivement perdus et ensuite c'est uniquement moi et seulement elle, et elle est dans mes bras, sur mes genoux et nous sommes de nouveau des adolescents et rien d'autre n'importe, rien d'autre n'a jamais importé, rien d'autre ne comptera jamais plus.

Les choses se passent beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elles ne le devraient rationnellement, et pourtant tout semble anormalement lent, comme un rêve ou un fantasme que je ne m'étais jamais permis de satisfaire.

Déshabiller Bella, me déshabiller avec Bella dans son salon clairsemé ...cela devrait paraître maladroit et cela devrait sembler faux et pourtant c'est la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche lorsque j'enlève son t-shirt et la trouve nue en-dessous, la vue de sa peau, de ses seins, de son nombril me rendent fou de désir.

Je la prends, ralentissant mes baisers, mais sans m'arrêter, ses jambes enveloppées autour de ma taille lorsque je l'emmène vers son lit et elle est couchée sur le dos, ses mains dans mes cheveux, nos corps fermement pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Je sens tout d'elle et tout d'elle est sensation.

Je la veux, je la veux d'une tel sorte que je pourrais mourir de la vouloir.

«Edward». Elle s'éloigne de moi et sa voix est solennelle et sérieuse. « Je ne te connais pas. Qui es-tu? Je ne te connaissais pas alors, soit. Ça m'a tué pendant toutes ces années, que je ne t'ai jamais connu, que je n'ai jamais posé plus de questions, que je n'ai pas essayé assez durement...J'ai estimé que quand tu es parti … c'était de ma faute pour ne pas avoir fait assez d'efforts pour entrer dans ta vie, appris à tout connaître sur toi.»

Les larmes submergent ses yeux et je veux qu'elles partent, je veux que ses yeux expriment seulement la joie et l'amour. Pour moi, pour toujours.

«Tu sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur moi. Tout ce que je suis … tu l'as toujours su … tu m'as toujours connu.»

Ma tête descend sur son épaule**, **et je goûte la salinité de sa peau; mes sens se souviennent de ce que mon corps avait oublié, ce que mon esprit a refusé de retenir.

«Tu as toujours le même goût», je chuchote dans son cou, ma langue se dardant dehors pour lécher son lobe d'oreille.

Elle frissonne au contact, sa respiration est irrégulière et laborieuse. Je l'éloigne et fais courir mes doigts sur son bras, jusqu'à son coté, à travers la vallée de ses seins. J'en prends un doucement en coupe, brosse mon pouce contre son mamelon, savourant la vue de ses frissons, à nouveau. Je lève les yeux vers elle, souriant.

«Ce sont toujours les mêmes, aussi.»

Elle essaie brusquement de se retirer, apparemment embarrassée.

«Paris que tu souhaitais qu'ils ne le soient pas. Toujours petits et insignifiants.»

Je secoue ma tête et la descends pour prendre un mamelon en bouche; je lèche et taquine, obtenant un gémissement délicieux qui s'abat directement dans mon aine, me rendant encore plus dur que je ne l'étais déjà.

«Toujours parfaits.»

Je voyage vers le bas, embrassant son abdomen mou, m'arrêtant pour tracer une cicatrice non familière à la gauche de son nombril.

«Ceci est nouveau ...» Je lève les yeux vers elle, et elle sourit, un fluide, indolent sourire, et elle amène sa main à mes cheveux, les tirant doucement.

«J'ai du faire enlever un grain de beauté.»

J'incline la tête, continue ensuite mon exploration plus loin vers le bas, de mes doigts et de ma bouche, désireux de me refamiliariser avec ce corps qui a une fois consommé chacune de mes pensées et chacun de mes désirs, de reenflammer les souvenirs qui vacillaient juste au bord de ma conscience. Et puis je suis dans des eaux inexplorées, explorant le nouveau territoire, prenant soudainement conscience qu'il y a tellement de choses de cette femme, que je ne connais pas, tant à propos de son corps que je n'ai jamais expérimenté.

Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle sent que mes lèvres atteignent son os pubien, ses jambes se resserrant, mais je les force à s'ouvrir avec mes mains. J'embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, persistant, vénérant, regarde ensuite vers elle. Ses yeux sombres sont fixés sur moi, inquiets et fiévreux et désireux.

«Laisses-moi.» Je plaide et commande en même temps.

Elle penche sa tête en arrière dans son oreiller et de cette façon, s'arcboute légèrement, une de ses mains saisissant les draps du lit, l'autre fouillant dans mon cuir chevelu plus puissamment.

Elle frissonne et gémit lorsque je la lèche et la savoure et l'envahis. Son corps se meut parsaccades et se resserre et vibre, et je suis dur et en manque, et malgré que je veuille la boire pour toujours je la laisse me tirer vers le haut et m'attirer et me guider à l'intérieur d'elle. Sa bouche cherche la mienne et je pousse ma langue contre la sienne afin qu'elle puisse se goûter, ses yeux se ferment lorsqu'elle cède à l'érotisme de l'acte.

Elle pleurniche et monte ses jambes autour de ma taille, et je pousse, et je palpite, et je grogne lorsque je viens et elle crie, encore, et encore, et encore.

**ooo**

Nous dormons, nous nous réveillons, nous faisons l'amour, puis dérivons ensembles, bras et jambes et doigts et respirations entrelacés.

Toute la nuit nous échangeons des questions, des secrets, des souvenirs.

«Qu'est-ce qui te manques le plus … tu sais … d'avant?» Sa voix est hésitante et douce, lointaine, irréelle.

Je pense à ce sujet pendant un moment, puis me détourne d'elle pour faire face au plafond.

«L'eau. L'eau du robinet à un goût de merde dans ce pays.»

Elle rit, pensant que je plaisante ou évite la question. J'embrasse son estomac et souris à ça, sans qu'elle le voit. Comment expliquer que lorsque vous avez tout perdu, que c'est les petits détails qui nuisent le plus, que rouler jusqu'à la maison cause votre perte chaque jour? Comment expliquer le besoin de m'ancrer aux petits, banals détails, définissant qui je suis, d'où je viens?

«Il y avait cet endroit … cette piscine près de là où nous avons vécu. Ce n'était pas chic ou grand, juste un bassin public régulier, mais en été ils l'ouvraient et ils avaient cette glace, c'était ...délicieux, j'ai tout appris là-bas. Appris à nager … à plonger ...à me battre ...à embrasser.»

Je me manifeste en plaçant de petits baisers, doux sur sa clavicule et me perds dans l'immersion de son cou, si délicieux, si perfectionné. J'arrête, et l'attire à moi, savourant la façon dont ses cheveux chatouillent ma poitrine.

«Quelle est ta couleur préférée?» Une question pour commencer, une question que j'aurais dû poser il y a dix ans. Peut-être que je l'ai fait et que j'ai oublié. Peut-être que la réponse a changé.

«Je vais te le dire, mais ne ries pas.»

Je ris juste à l'entendre dire cela. Elle s'éloigne, feignant d'être offensée; je la retiens et la tiens serrée dans mes bras, l'embrasse rapidement sur le bout du nez.

«Dis-moi. Je ne vais pas rire, je le promets.»

«Gris. Ma couleur préférée est le monde qu'on méprise.» Elle fait une pause pendant quelques secondes, peut-être en attente que je me moque. Ça ne vient pas, et elle continue. «Pour moi … c'est la profondeur et la dissimulation. La couleur des nuages d'un ciel pluvieux, du néant qui peut éclater dans la vie avec un seul rayon de soleil.»

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, et fais courir mes doigts dans ses désormais sales cheveux noués. Sa respiration s'unifie et je pense qu'elle s'est rendormie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa voix me fait sursauter.

«Je t'ai aimé, Edward? A l'époque … Je t'ai aimé.»

Ma réponse sort si facilement, me stupéfiant presque.

«Je t'aime aussi.»

«J'aurais aimé savoir. J'aurais aimé te le dire.» Sa voix se brise presque avec les larmes, lorsqu'elle le dit, le regret teintant chacune de ses paroles.

Je suis silencieux pendant un long moment, lui caressant les cheveux dans un mouvement rythmé qui je l'espère, est aussi apaisant pour elle comme il l'est pour moi.

«Je te l'ai dit. Je te l'ai dit à chaque fois. Je te l'ai chanté, et le répète. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.»

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, perplexe. Je dis les mots dans ma langue et la regarde lorsque de lareconnaissance apparaît lentement dans ses yeux. Elle enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine et je sens ses larmes couler sur ma peau, sens sa respiration irrégulière se répercuter dans mon propre corps. Je la tiens, et la balance, et lui bourdonne une longue berceuse méconnue dans son oreille.

Nous nous endormons comme ça et c'est des heures ou des minutes plus tard que sa voix me réveille en sursaut, me sortant du sommeil peu profond.

«Penses-tu que … tu crois qu'on peut s'aimer à nouveau? Penses-tu que ce soit fou d'espérer que, après toutes ces années, nous pouvons encore revenir à ce qu'on avait à l'époque?»

Je me bats pour nager vers la pleine conscience, me bats pour retrouver mes sensations, lutte pour transformer ces sentiments en mots cohérents.

«Bella … Je veux aimer à nouveau … Je veux t'aimer_ toi_ à nouveau. Je ne veux rien de plus. Je veux t'avoir et tout te donner de moi. Mais je ne peux pas te perdre à nouveau. Te perdre une fois m'a pratiquement détruit, et te perdre à nouveau … ça me tuerait.»

Elle se soulève sur ses coudes, son visage éthéré dans la lumière du petit matin. Ses mains en coupe sous son menton, pressant durement dans celui-ci. Ses yeux sont sérieux et intenses, mais son visage est doux, ses lèvres sont remontées dans un beau sourire.

«Tu ne me perdras pas, Edward. Et tu dois savoir maintenant, que si un jour tu le fais, je vais toujours te trouver.»

**ooo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: l'histoire appartient à Domysticated, les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer et moi, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**N/T: Je remercie également l'auteur de cette histoire pour m'avoir accordée sa confiance, ainsi que vous lecteurs, revieweurs et anonymes. Bonne lecture.**

**ooo**

Le soir de la fête de lancement du CD d'Edward, je porte une robe courte, serrée avec des bottines à hauts talons et des collants. L'achat de cette panoplie a été grisante et terrifiante en même temps et je ne peux plus attendre pour voir sa réaction.

Nous nous retrouvons à la salle, juste après le travail, et j'ai un long manteau qui couvre mes jambes et cache mon secret. Lorsque je l'enlève, Edward pâlit de deux tons et m'attire plus près, un air sauvage dans ses yeux. Il murmure à mon oreille avant d'embrasser mon cou: « portes toujours des jupes courtes comme ça, bon Dieu, j'aime tes jambes.»

Je ris et je prends sa main, et il la tient toute la soirée,la gardant près de mon corps, brossant de temps en temps ses doigts contre mes cuisses. Il ne me laisse jamais m'éloigner, me défiler et m'utilisant subitement comme un est excité et nerveux, timide et fier en même temps; ses émotions se détachent de lui par vagues et j'adore ça, de mon point de vue privilégié à son coté, je vois toutes ces facettes de lui.

Nous buvons du champagne et sourions à tout le monde, rions avec tout le monde, tous les grands noms et les gens importants et les musiciens les plus connus qui apparaissent, malgré les quelques journalistes qui traînent, se gavant sur les canapés. Le vin pétillant nous fait rire sottement et l'exaltation de la soirée nous rend heureux et nous nous embrassons et sourions tant que j'en ai mal à la mâchoire et je ne peux pas m'arrêter de l'embrasser et sourire un peu plus.

Il me lâche pour jouer quelques morceaux et comme d'habitude la vue d'Edward au piano m'envoie des frissons et m'enflamme ne peux pas vraiment croire ma chance, sa chance. Je sais que tout le monde dans la salle veut un morceau de lui, mais il est à moi entièrement, irrévocablement mien.

Lorsque la soirée touche à sa fin, nous sommes tous deux ivres et j'ai mal aux pieds. Edward me porte sur son dos jusqu'à la maison, et je tiens se épaules et tire ses cheveux et enterre mon visage dans le col doux de sa veste. Je respire profondément, m'étourdissant avec son odeur et la chaleur de son corps. Il se dirige avec moi sur son dos, instable et espiègle, comme un gamin,un adolescent** ; **feignant de me laisser tomber juste pour qu'il puisse me retourner et m'embrasser contre un mur ou une voiture et faire courir ses mains sous ma les claque pour les éloigner mais je suis maladroite et lente et je ne veux pas vraiment qu'elles partent.

Lorsque nous sommes enfin rentré à la maison, il me fait descendre sur le lit et monte avec moi, poussant ma jupe avec des mouvements fiévreux, non coordonnés.

«J'ai voulu faire ceci toute la soirée», dit-il d'une voix étranglée, alors qu'il tripote ma culotte.

«Tu voulais juste une fille avec une jupe courte et une longue veste.» Je le taquine, allongeant toutes les voyelles en chantant d'une voix moqueuse, traînante, et il me mord le cou, taquin.

«Dieu, tu as un tel goût de merde en musique.»

Je ris alors qu'il jette ma culotte sur le plancher. Sans se donner la peine d'enlever ma robe, sans taquiner ou jouer, il s'enfonce profondément à l'intérieur de moi et nous faisons l'amour dans des mouvements ivres et maladroits; je ne peux juste pas m'arrêter de rire et il vient trop tôt et je gémis en même temps et il chante juste mon nom comme une symphonie dans mes cheveux- «_Bella Bella Bella Bella _...» - et alors il met ses doigts là où il sait que je m'abandonnerai et je ne ris plus, mais crie maintenant et tout est parfait.

Et ensuite, avant que nous nous endormions, je lui dis que je suis si fière de lui et il me tient juste serrée et lisse mes cheveux et embrasse mon front et me dit qu'il m'aime, tellement, tellement.

Et tout est parfait.

**ooo**

Le téléphone sonne à cinq heure du matin et Edward y court comme si c'était une alarme incendie. Nous nous habillons rapidement et dix minutes plus tard nous dévalons les rues, toujours somnolents et nous stationnons à l'extérieur de l'hôpital et courons jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Nous traversons de longs couloirs, peu familiers et Edward s'arrête lorsque nous atteignons la porte, hésitant, incertain. Je l'étreins rapidement et il incline la tête puis frappe doucement avant d'entrer.

Léah est endormie, et même dans son repos, elle semble épuisée. Sa peau est pâle et ses beaux cheveux noirs sont en désordre et noués sur son oreiller, mais il y a une telle sérénité dans ses traits qui me remplit d'admiration.

Emmett marche dans la chambre en petits pas rythmés, une douce danse dont l'air est seulement dans sa tête et il tient un petit enfant emmailloté. Il semble si petit dans ses bras immenses et il a l'air si comblé et extatique, je voudrais avoir un appareil photo avec moi pour saisir ce précieux moment. Il lève la tête lorsqu'il nous voit et sourit d'un immense sourire de joie qui illumine tout son visage, mais ses yeux se précipitent immédiatement vers le bébé dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Edward s'avance vers lui et met une main sur son épaule, le tapotant maladroitement de crainte de mettre en danger son précieux paquet. Emmett lui fait un signe de tête encourageant et il tend la main pour caresser le visage du bébé, ses yeux se remplissant de tendresse et d'émotion.

Ils échangent des mots murmurés dans leur langue et ensuite Edward pose une question et Emmett s'arrête durant un moment avant de répondre.

«Rosalie», dit-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

Le visage d'Edward se froisse et des larmes surgissent librement de ses yeux alors qu'il caresse doucement, affectueusement la main minuscule de sa nièce, de ses longs doigts. Maintenant, les deux frères pleurent et je m'éloigne et m'occupe en arrangeant des fleurs dans un vase, leur donnant ce moment privé pour se souvenir de leur mère, perdue il y a longtemps et jamais oubliée, maintenant réincarnée grâce à son homonyme américain.

**ooo**

Edward et moi nous nous aimions quand nous ne connaissions même pas le nom de l'autre. Nos corps, nos âmes, nos rêves ont pris les devants; la réalité nous a rattrapé et c'est une longue route parfois difficile à parcourir.

Voici quelques choses que j'ai appris en cours de route: il est rangé au point de l'obsession et déteste lorsque je laisse mes livres et papiers partout quand je travaille. Il ne sais pas cuisiner et n'essaye même pas. Il aime les longs bains, à paresser et est très heureux de passer une heure dans la baignoire, la lecture et rêver, et Dieu sait quoi. Il me rend folle.

Il est tout à fait concentré et productif entre minuit et trois heures du matin, et aucune quantité de plainte, de moi ou des voisins, ne l'arrêtera jamais si il a décidé qu'il devait essayer quelque chose de nouveau. La plupart des nuits, il vient au lit plusieurs heures après que je l'ai fait et presse son corps froid contre le mien, me réveillant, voulant jouer. Et il m'ennuie parfois mais il sait que je m'adoucirai toujours et que je le voudrai toujours et qu'il le rendra toujours bon pour moi. Si bon.

Et quelques autres choses: il peut être distant, brusque et souvent simplement grossier. Il sollicite de la tendresse et des contacts et mots doux. Il ne les mérite pas toujours, mais il les obtient de toute façon parce qu'il est libéral et sincère dans ses excuses et est vraiment honteux après.

Il est fier, si fier de mes accomplissements, d'une façon que même mes parents ne le sont pas. Il corrige les gens qui me parlent comme "Mlle Swan" avec tant d'irritation que ça me fait rire. Je le taquine, il a un "fantasme du médecin" et il ne le nie pas. Il aime me mettre en valeur et ne se lasse pas de me dire combien belle et parfaite je suis, et comment il est chanceux de m'avoir.

Parfois il disparaît dans un sombre, vilain, solitaire endroit dans sa tête et il perd les mots, les sourires et le sommeil. Il perd la musique et l'espoir et il est effrayé et trop fier pour demander de l'aide. Je ne pourrais jamais prévoir combien de fois je devrais honorer ma promesse et le retrouver, le faire revenir de là où il est. Combien de fois je devrais l'exhorter et le laisser enterrer son visage dans mes cheveux et le tenir serré. Je le rassure qu'il est bien, que nous allons bien, que l'avenir est brillant et clair et que nous passerons à travers lui, à travers quoi que ce soit.

Ce coté de lui est uniquement à moi. Pour d'autres, nous devons paraître en décalage, infortunés: sa beauté et son charisme disproportionnés, inadéquat à mon calme, ma vie sans prétention.

Je sais mieux. Je sais qu'il y a une force et un courage en moi et qui sont les miens et me sont propres; je sais qu'il en a besoin autant que j'ai besoin de sa passion et de sa fascination pour m'enflammer et me donner vie.

Il m'a guéri: il a fait de moi un personne entière, plus forte, consciente et fière de ma valeur et de mon unicité.

Je le guéris, chaque jour, juste en le laissant être – effrayé, fâché, incertain, traumatisé, normal.

Parce que je me suis battue pour lui, pour nous, je sais que je suis une combattante; parce qu'il s'est rendu à moi, à nous, il sait qu'il n'est pas seul et ne doit pas seulement dépendre de lui pour passer la vie.

Il me fait miroiter et j'empêche les flammes de le dévorer. Ensemble nous brûlons fort, vivement, éternellement.

Un jour, nous regarderons nos vies passées, nous réfléchirons sur la manière dont nous nous sommes trouvés et perdus et retrouvés. Un jour, il chantera de douces berceuses pour des bébés qui auront les cheveux cuivrés et de longs cils et la peau pale. Mais aujourd'hui ...aujourd'hui je le tiens juste, le laisse se fondre en moi, dévorer le sentiment d'être jeune, libre, amoureux. Aujourd'hui, je suis avide; je prends tout ce qu'il me donne et en demande plus.

J'ai tout donné pour lui: mon cœur, mon âme, ma vie.

Il prend et rend tout, amplifié un million de fois.

Le gardien de mon cœur, mon âme sœur, ma vie.


End file.
